


杀手杀手

by shunziqing



Category: Bones (TV), CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: NY, Criminal Minds, Las Vegas (TV 2003), NCIS, Numb3rs, Supernatural
Genre: Chinese, Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>混合同人</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

**楔子**  
  
  
  
 _“世上有这样一种生物，他们横冲直撞、走路带风，看似彬彬有礼其实高傲自大；专长是在最糟的时刻出现，彻底激怒你的上司。人们通常以这三个字母称呼他们——_ _F_ _、_ _B_ _、_ _I_ _。”_  
—— _特别探员_ _Anthony DiNozzo_  
  
  
  
  
“知道我最恨什么，Zvia？”DiNozzo心不在焉地玩着一支铅笔，声音在寂静的办公室里显得有点空洞。低气压持续盘旋。  
  
“上次你说是没有厕所的咖啡馆。”McGee道。  
  
“哦，此一时彼一时，麦小呆，此一时彼一时。”  
  
Ziva挑挑眉毛，“星期五晚上没有火辣的约会还不得不加班？”  
  
“比那更糟！”Tony猛地坐直身体，“一个死掉的犯罪嫌疑人。”他煞有其事地嘶声说。  
  
时钟指向下午5点半，NCIS的办公室里空荡荡，只剩小猫三只。  
愁云惨淡，愁云惨淡。  
  
“看看我们周围。”他手指转一个圈。  
  
只有McGee真的扭头去看，“什么都没有。”他说。  
  
“完全正确，菜头鹅。”Tony把脚放上桌子，“记得一到5点那帮人逃难的样子么，好像哥斯拉来袭——哦，不，一个被惹毛的Gibbs比哥斯拉恐怖的多。”  
  
Ziva翻了个白眼。  
  
“告诉你们一个从我多年的亲身体验得出的事实：那个老家伙不喜欢别人比他先找到罪犯。”  
  
“你这是驴后炮，Tony！”Ziva爆发了，“人死都死了，我们能怎么办？！”  
  
“——呃，是马后炮，Ziva，马后炮。”McGee纠正道，换来了更多白眼。  
  
DiNozzo兀自沉浸在被害妄想中，喃喃，“Gibbs会把我们生吞活剥……”  
  
这时电梯响起叮的一声，几个人鱼贯而出。  
  
Tony放下了腿，脸上的表情由沮丧转为戒备，喉咙里低低一吠。  
  
“记得我刚才说最恨什么吗——我收回。”他说，“比起 **他们** ，死掉的嫌疑人要可爱一万倍。”  
  
Ziva回头看了一眼，发出一声恼怒的呻吟，“ **他们** 来干嘛！”  
  
“嘿，话又说回来，也许Gibbs解决掉他们几个以后，就没有胃口再来对付我——”  
  
“相信我，DiNozzo，他们只是开胃菜。”Gibbs端着咖啡，目不斜视地大步走过Tony身边，迎向那几盘‘菜’——火力全开，气势足以吓退猛虎。  
  
不过来人却并未被他压倒。  
  
“Agent Gibbs，”为首的年长男人从容地伸出手，“David Rossi，BAU。这位是SSA Morgan、SSA Prentiss。我们带来了萨勃哈案件的新线索。”  
  
  
  
 ** _*Emily Prentiss_ _的视角_ _*_**  
虽然同样都驻扎在匡迪科，不过Emily之前从未造访过NCIS总部。而至于传奇性的Leroy Jethro Gibbs更是只闻其名未见其人。  
  
“……好的，我明白了。”Rossi挂断了电话，走过来对他们说，“Agent Fornell的原话是‘两个月内跟 **那** 家伙打两次交道是我的底线’，所以我想我们自己去就行了。”  
  
毫无疑问，这一切和外界的种种传闻，将Emily对Gibbs和他的小组的好奇提升到了一个顶点。她迫不及待地想见见这个在联邦调查局里都能‘威’名远播的NCIS探员，以及什么样的组员能和他——根据他广为流传的‘名声’——一起工作。  
  
一进入NCIS总部大楼，她就觉得有些不对劲。  
  
现在已经是周五晚上过了下班时间，楼里却弥漫着一种凝滞、压抑的气氛，好像一团低气压，持续笼罩着整栋建筑。  
  
步出电梯，Morgan对着空荡的办公室吹了声口哨，“不用周末加班——当初我该选NCIS。”他开玩笑道。  
  
房间里只有三个人，两男一女。那么，这就是Gibbs的小组了。她想。  
  
走道边正对他们的，是一个显然魅力十足的帅小伙儿。原本他正把腿翘在桌子上放松地和同伴聊天，然而在看到他们的一瞬间，他改变了姿势——虽然还在调笑，但他的表情明显从轻松转为了防备，像极了一只被陌生人踏进自家领域的巨型犬。  
  
背对他们的女探员快速回头一看，眼神锐利狠辣。  
  
远处的圆脸家伙看起来最纯良无害，不过Emily发誓，他一定是瞄到了从楼上下来的自家boss，于是又往电脑后缩了缩身子。  
  
见到Gibbs的第一眼，Emily就明白了这楼里的低气压是从何而来。  
  
她清楚地知道，这世上已经鲜少有事情是这个银发男人无法达成的，而现在，这个男人正挟着滂沱的气势向他们走来，在经过他的部下的时候丢下一句话，让那个英俊的年轻男人几乎从椅子上窜起来。  
  
然后，一个声音传进她耳朵里：  
  
“以色列？”  
  
Morgan懒洋洋地靠着隔板，语调里的雄性气味浓得让她直起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
带有异国血统的女探员笑得甜甜，暗藏杀机：“摩萨德。”她回答。  
  
她偷偷凑到Morgan耳边，“你的原则不是从不和配枪的女人约会？”  
Morgan扭头答道：“我跟你打赌，她绝对是个knife girl。”  
  
Emily忍笑转身，接着就对上了一个明亮的笑容。大狗似的英俊男人对她笑着，露出一排整齐的白牙齿。  
  
也许有些太过明亮了。  
  
哦，Emily心想，这下可有趣了。  
 ** _*Emily Prentiss_ _的视角，结束_ _*_**  
  
  
Gibbs用力握了握Rossi的手，“Fornell怕了不敢来？”他挑眉。  
  
“按他的话说就是，”Rossi答道，“他还想起码活着看到女儿出嫁那一天。”  
  
Gibbs撇了下嘴，走到自己的位置。  
  
大屏幕上是他们的嫌疑人——死掉的嫌疑人。  
  
“约翰·萨姆奇，又名萨勃哈。前刑讯专家，本人是虐待狂，以折磨和杀人为乐。”年长的BAU探员说道，“这原本是FBI的案子。”  
  
“谁叫他杀了个大兵呢。”Tony站起身，将屏幕切换到受害者的照片——血肉模糊惨不忍睹，“顺便一提，是 **我们** 把这些线索连到一起的。”他呲呲牙，语气远称不上友好。  
  
DiNozzo式的Gibbs威胁，效力当然比不上本尊，不过足以让某人上钩了。  
  
Morgan上前一步，双手抱胸，“但据我所知，这家伙死了。”  
  
皱眉。眯眼。狺狺而对。  
  
呃哦，Prentiss心想，没错，要说巨型犬，我们也有一只。  
  
“DiNozzo！”  
  
“Morgan。”  
  
“…只是实话实说，Boss。”  
  
Morgan耸耸肩，收回了攻击姿态。  
  
“Agent Gibbs，”Rossi坚定地直视银发男人的眼睛，毫不退缩，他说，“我们并非来挑衅或企图夺回这个案子。事实上，我们遇到了同样的境况。  
  
“两周前，我们接到了洛杉矶反暴力小组的电话，要求协助侦办一起连环凶杀案——关于这个案子相信你也有所耳闻。直到三天前，我们的同事发现了这个。  
  
他递给Gibbs一个文件夹，打开它，里面是几张犯罪现场的照片。Gibbs几乎立刻皱起了眉头。  
  
“我们的不明嫌疑人。”Rossi接着说，“同样的手法。经过仔细的分析和一名数学家的帮助，我们能够确定这两起案件是同一名凶手犯下的。所以——  
  
他又一次伸出手，“合作？”  
  
Gibbs锐利的目光从照片移到Rossi镇定的面容上。然后，握住了对方的手——力道比上一次小了许多。  
  
Rossi偷偷藏起一个满意的微笑，看向大屏幕。画面定格在萨勃哈的尸体，鲜血淋漓，和他的受害者们一模一样。  
  
“看样子，”他说，“这回我们遇上了一个——”  
  
“——杀手杀手。”Gibbs目光了然，接下了他的话。


	2. 第一章 天才对天才

  
_“天才千千万，弟弟就一个，任何打他主意者，死。”_  
—— _特别探员_ _Don Epps_  
  
  
 **1** **、** **1**  
两周前，洛杉矶。  
  
Charlie气势汹汹地闯进会议室的时候，Don正夹着电话忙的焦头烂额。卷发的青年面无表情地看了他一眼，又转身风风火火地冲了出去。  
  
Colby跟在后面，无奈地对Don摊了摊手。  
  
Don皱起眉头。  
  
“刚才那是怎么回事，Charlie？！”他在茶水间找到了自己的老弟。  
后者依旧怒气冲冲，像一只——咳，炸毛的吉娃娃。  
  
“你没权力那么做，Don！”Charlie指控道。  
  
“哦，当然我有权力。我是这个案子的负责人，而且，我是你哥，我说不许碰这个案子，你就不准碰这个案子！”  
  
Charlie气得直跺脚，“Don你这不讲理的！Eric Burton曾经是我的学生，我要帮忙找出杀他的凶手！”  
  
“我们会找到凶手的，但，没有你，Charlie。”Don专横地说。  
  
“凭什么？！”卷发的青年不满地叫道，“为什么不让我帮你，Don？干嘛去请匡迪科帮忙？他们说那样不好，会显得你——无能。”  
  
“‘他们’？Colby跟你说的吧？”Don瞪了一眼在门外探头探脑的手下，对着自己弟弟好像受伤的小动物一样的眼神，头痛地揉了揉眉心，“听着，Charlie，” 他捏着弟弟的肩膀，微微用力，“我他妈不管别人怎么想，明白吗？现在外面有个专门挖人大脑的疯子跑来跑去，而且从他挑选受害者的口味来看，显然他喜欢聪明 点儿的。无意冒犯，但你脖子上那个固执的玩意儿大概是全世界最聪明的脑袋之一。只要他一天在外逍遥，我就一天睡不着觉——所以，没错，只要能抓住他，怎样 我都干。”Don挥挥手，“去他的别人怎么看。”  
  
Charlie还想说点什么，Don的手机响了。  
  
“Epps。”  
  
[Donny！Charlie不见了，我就转身洗个衣服——]  
  
“别紧张，老爸。放心，他在我这里。”  
  
挂断。  
  
“你！你连爸都告诉了？！”Charlie难以置信地问。  
  
“当然我告诉爸了。多一个人看着你多一份保险。”他说着，推门出去，“就这么定了，Chuck，这个案子你不准碰。Colby！”他叫道。  
  
“交给我吧，Don。”Colby挺起身，忽视Charlie杀人的眼神，“他就是去厕所我也跟着。”  
  
“你最好是。”  
  
“Don，”David迎向他们，“BAU的人到了。”  
  
Don点点头，留下警告的一瞥，朝电梯走去。  
  
“那个，”Colby说，“Charlie，你想上厕所么？——嘿，开个玩笑。”  
  
  
  
 ** _*David Sinclair_** ** _的视角_** ** _*_**  
Don没有注意——在这方面他向来粗心大意，甚至是有些迟钝的——他没注意当他走开时，Charlie脸上的表情。  
  
David看到了，他看见年轻的Epps脸上带着和他老哥一模一样的固执和倔强，不由觉得好笑。尽管这兄弟两人谁也不承认，但事实是，在顽固这一项上，他们俩相似得叫人一眼就能看出血缘关系。  
  
他看着Don紧绷的后颈，自从出了这档子事儿以后，那儿就少有放松的时候。Don很少如此紧张，仅有的几次，都是和Charlie有关的。他想他能理解Don向BAU求助的心情，不过说真的，也不那么特别高兴就是了，没人会喜欢被外人闯入自己的领域还指手画脚。  
  
因为在阿拉巴马还有案子没结束，BAU只派了两个探员来。为首的Agent Hotchner有着坚毅的眼神和不容忍拒绝的气势，等David反应过来的时候，自己已经把受害人的资料递了过去。  
  
而他旁边的小子则刚好相反，骨瘦如柴，年纪轻轻就被称为博士，David从他那稍显无措的举止中竟然觉出了一种诡异的熟悉感。  
  
他摸摸自己光溜溜的后脑勺。  
  
Don带着他们去重访抛尸现场。Charlie则是一脸坚决，似乎下定了某种决心。  
  
他设法在Colby开始他的跟屁虫生涯前，和自己的搭档说上了几句话：  
  
“Charlie不会就此罢休的，对吧？”他说。  
  
“门儿都没有。”Colby和他交换了一个心知肚明的眼神，“问题的关键就在于Don老大能撑多久才缴械投降——我看不会超过一回合。”  
  
“Na~，我看会更久些。”David不同意。  
  
“10块钱。”Colby伸出手。  
  
“赌了。”  
  
“赌了。”  
  
——啪——  
  
等人都走后，David终于抽空瞥了一眼今天的报纸。  
  
“哦， ** _shit_** ！”他猛地跳起来，咒骂着抓起了手机。  
 ** _*David Sinclair_** ** _的视角，结束_** ** _*_**  
  
  
  
  
12月的加州，依然阳光明媚，黑色的SUV行驶在街道上。然而柔和的阳光却不能照进车内三人的心中。  
  
“Grace Adams和Eric Burton，智商分别为159和143，在学校时都是广为人知的天才型学生。”Reid坐在SUV的后座，飞速阅读完两个受害者的资料，说，“我打电话给Garcia，看她还能不能挖出点什么。”  
  
Don握着方向盘的手紧了紧，“Charlie——我弟弟是Eric Burton的博士导师。”他看向坐在副驾驶的男人，“……你认为他会成为目标吗？”  
  
“这不无可能。”Hotch依旧是一副严肃的脸孔，皱眉似乎成了他的习惯，“考虑到令弟在学术界的地位以及协助FBI破案的经历，他是有可能成为不明嫌疑人的目标的。不过在建立侧写之前，还什么都不能确定。”  
  
Reid在后座蠕动了一下。  
  
Don的嘴角紧绷着，“那么，只有赶快抓住这个混蛋了。”  
  
“Agent Epps，我向你保证，你有所有BAU成员的支持。”Hotch说道，眼神坚毅，话里带着让人不能不信服的腔调。  
  
年长的Epps从墨镜的空隙瞥了旁边的人一眼，微点一下头。  
  
Reid凑过来说，“呃，也许可以让我——”  
  
“不，想都别想，Reid。那不在考虑的范围内。”Hotch打断他，“而且没有侧写，我们不知道他会不会上钩。”说着，他看了看博士湿润的眼睛，稍微放软了语气，“现在我们只能期望，Morgan的猜测不要成真。”  
  
他看着手中的照片：受害人躺在垃圾堆里，额头以上的头骨不翼而飞，大脑被取走，只剩一个血红的空洞。直到图中的场景成为现实——  
  
他们站在弃尸现场，那里已经没有了尸体，连血迹都没多少留下。空气中一股油腻、腐败的味道，令人很不舒服。  
  
其实，无论暴力、血腥、罪恶还是生死相搏，都不足以吓退这些固执的探员们。他们真正害怕的，是麻木不仁。如果自己和凶手一样物化受害者，还怎么能为他们伸张正义？  
  
Don并不担心这一点，他知道自己不会沉沦，因为他有他的救命稻草。而他想他知道Hotch眼中的坚毅从何而来，和他一样，他们都有自己的救命稻草。  
  
“Reid，”Hotch走到年轻的博士身边，神色冷峻“你怎么看？”  
  
博士望了望四周，凶手弃尸的垃圾堆位于一条阴暗的小巷，却又不是偏僻到无人经过的那种，问，“受害者的头盖骨始终都没有找到吗？”  
  
“没有。只有尸体，那部分——”Don在头顶上比了比，耸耸肩。这时他的手机响了起来，他道一声抱歉，走开去听电话。  
  
Reid蹲在垃圾箱旁，“受害者被发现的时候都还穿着失踪时的衣服，身上没有其它创伤，没有头盖骨，没有任何表明不明嫌疑人有怜悯或反悔之心的迹象。他把他们单纯当做一件物品，而大脑是他唯一在意的东西。”他抬头看向一脸严峻的男人，眼底是明晃晃的担忧，“Morgan说对了，Hotch。他并不是把大脑作为战利品。”  
  
Hotch闭一闭眼。  
  
Don拿着一叠报纸走回来，三人的脸上均是前所未有的沉重，他说，“更多坏消息，那么？你们先。”  
  
“不明嫌疑人不只是取走了受害人的脑部，”Hotch有些急促地说道，语调中是一片空白，  
“——他把它们吃掉了。”  
  
“Well，”Don深吸一口气，摸了摸后脑，“起码，这次他们总算说对了一回。”  
  
他摊开手中刚从街角买回来的报纸，头版的标题赫然写着——  
  
‘ ** _真人版_** ** _Slyar_** ** _现世！噬脑狂魔横行_** ** _LA_** ** _？！_** ’  
  
  
  
  
（本文发生在CM413那起家族式案件之后）  
———————  
  
  
 **1.2**  
 _[三方视频：阿拉巴马、洛杉矶、华盛顿]_  
  
涉及儿童的案件和食人是最最糟糕的。  
  
它们破除了某些潜入意识深处的、连动物都遵循的本能。某些‘专家’认为这样的罪犯已经不属于人类的范围，他们连动物都不如。而BAU的工作就是，钻入这些罪犯的脑袋，向他们一样思考。  
  
Morgan坐在阿拉巴马当地警局嘈杂的办公大厅一角，背后是喧闹的人群和大步走过的警员们。  
他看着手中的文件，眉毛尖利地皱起。  
  
电脑屏幕中，Reid的身影显得有点儿无精打采。  
  
Garcia向来欢快的打字声也透着一股子落寞。  
  
[我就是想不明白，]金发的电脑技术员说道，[为啥会有人想吃 **任何** 东西的脑子。]  
  
“嗯，Garcia事实上——”  
  
[——不！停，Reid！]Garcia打断博士的话，[有些事我还是不知道的好。]  
  
Reid无辜地眨眼，他看看旁边的报纸。  
  
“Sylar其实不吃人的，你知道。”突然冒出这么一句。  
  
Morgan从文件中挑起一根眉毛，“我都不知道你还看heroes这种电视剧。”  
  
“我是不看。”  
  
“那你怎么知道——哦，等一下。Garcia babe，我刚才真的问了他是怎么 **知道** 某件事的么？”  
  
[是的，亲爱的，你问了。]Garcia一脸怜悯地透过视窗看着他，[愿上帝保佑你的灵魂。]  
  
“下次提醒我别再这么做了。阿门。”  
  
[阿门。]  
  
Reid皱了皱鼻子，虽然早就习惯这种队员间善意的调侃，他还是不太知道该做何反应。  
  
“你该学会反击，kid。”  
  
Rossi走出一间审讯室，半真半假地建议。  
  
一旁的Prentiss点点头，“Morgan也是有弱点的，你知道。”她说。  
  
“嘿~”Morgan抗议，“所以我就是欺凌弱小的坏蛋哈？”  
  
“好了，同志们。”Hotch出现在Reid背后，他说，“别带坏了孩子。”嘴角带着隐约的笑意。  
  
那持续了大约1.5秒的时间，直到Reid高高地挑起眉毛。  
  
“Dave，”Hotch恢复了严肃的面孔，继续问道，“仍然没有进展？”  
  
Rossi摇摇头，“我不认为我们能突破这个男孩。虽然可以试着花更多的时间和方法在他身上，不过我怀疑他是否会松口。家庭对他的连接太过强烈，我想他不会供出其他族人。”  
  
“那么，”Hotch吐出一口气，说，“结束那边的工作，我让飞机过去接你们来这汇合。”  
  
Emily皱着眉头，“这感觉糟透了。”  
  
“确实。但我们必须得继续前进，还有别的案子等着我们。”Hotch沉声道。  
  
Morgan撇撇嘴，“Agent Epps看起来对这个案子颇为紧张。”  
  
“他有个世界闻名的天才弟弟，紧张是正常反应，我想，”Rossi瞅了一眼缩在屏幕下方的细瘦身影，不紧不慢地说，“而我们都知道那是什么感觉……”  
  
“Hum？”有点走神儿的Reid疑惑地直起身。  
  
“咳，说曹操曹操到。”Morgan挑了挑下巴，透过摄像头他看到Hotch背后，Don推门而入。  
  
“嘿，”他说，“在做受害者分析？我能加入么？”  
  
“当然，”Hotch侧身给他腾出个空位，“事实上，我们也刚开始。Garcia，你还和我们一起吗？”  
  
两边屏幕上同时跳出一个视窗，[开什么玩笑，伙计们，我永远和你们在一起。]  
  
Hotch露出一朵小小的微笑。  
  
“好了，Garcia，”他说，“告诉我们你有什么发现。”  
  
[长长长长长～长的获奖清单。你们有任何概念这两个人从幼儿园开始总共得过多少奖项吗？98个！光是变卖那些奖杯就能赚一大笔。]  
  
“我有50个奖杯，73枚奖章奖牌，大部分都是铜或铝的，”Reid认真地说，“仅以流通价值计算的话，它们不值钱，Garcia。”  
  
[……拜托你们谁，真的得教教他像正常人一样说话了。]  
  
“得了，Garcia，那多没劲。”Morgan说。  
  
“嘿～”Reid抗议。  
  
“Garcia——”Hotch警告。  
  
[好的好的，在这些令我深受打击的98个奖项中，只有一项是两人都得过的——福特奖。]  
  
“呃，福特……”Don听了叹息着揉了揉后颈。  
  
[就是没错，我说什么人会用汽车的名字来命名一个数学奖项啊……]  
  
Hotch没有理睬Garcia的调侃，“Charlie得过福特奖？”他低声问身边的男人。  
  
“16岁。”Don看着他答道，眉毛紧皱，眼底盛满担忧。  
  
“他是这个奖项最年轻的获奖者。”他说。  
  
  
 ** _*Aaron Hotchner_** ** _的视角*_**  
只消一眼，Hotch就看出，在这场兄弟之间的争吵中，Agent Epps毫无胜算。  
  
就在刚才，卷发的青年兴冲冲地捧着电脑闯进来，说什么找到了弃尸地点间的联系，然后他和他哥哥就开始了“说过不许你碰这个案子，你哪来的资料？！”和“我要帮忙，我能帮忙！”之类的对话。  
  
哥哥看起来十分强势，但Hotch清楚得很，同样固执的兄弟争吵，哥哥通常是先妥协的那个。  
  
他低头看了看表。想，三分钟。  
  
三分钟后，Charlie一脸坚决地指着Hotch的方向，放下话来，“他们留，我就留！”  
  
Hotch认得那个表情，他也有弟弟。通常当弟弟们露出那样的神情，他们会得到无论什么想要的东西。  
  
[呃哦，game over……]  
  
电脑扬声器里传来这样的低语，Hotch看过去，发现就连Rossi都是一副兴味盎然看好戏的样子，不由给了他们一个严厉的眼神。  
  
那边，Don已经全面溃败，Hotch走上前，拍了拍他的肩膀，“无论如何，不明嫌疑人大概已经把Charlie作为目标，在这种情况下，保持他在你眼皮底下活动，也不失为一个办法。”  
  
Charlie给了他感激的一瞥，稍微放松了对‘他们’的戒备。Hotch不禁暗寻，是否博士们的思绪都这么容易读懂。  
  
Don肩颈紧绷的肌肉松弛了一些，“那好吧，”他屈服，“不过你不许擅自行动。”  
  
“我什么时候擅自行动过？”Charlie没好气地白了他老哥一眼。  
  
“——这、真是太棒了！”一直不声不响的Reid突然出声道。  
  
原来Hotch一个没留神，他就从自己的位置溜走，趁Epps兄弟争论的时候打开了Charlie带来的地图，他两眼发亮，语速不自觉地比平时快了许多。  
  
“我从一开始就觉得这两个抛尸地点有些问题，它们一个太过开放，一个不便于逃离，相较而言都不是最佳选择。Dr.Epps，你对这个‘热区’的分析用到了位置几何和概率论？”  
  
“Charlie，叫我Charlie就行。”年轻的教授和Reid一样兴奋，“实际上，我用了线性规划，通过对偶定理与对策论相联系。这样它就能既考虑已知的限制，又考虑概率……”他滔滔不绝地讲起了自己的推导。  
  
“哦，shit。这下可好。”Don低咒一声。  
  
的确。Hotch虽没说出口，但他的心声几乎和Don一模一样。他又看了一眼电脑屏幕上的视频窗口，狡猾的Morgan和Prentiss已经不见了踪影，只剩Rossi一人，而他看起来——  
  
“你在幸灾乐祸了，Dave。”  
  
“哦？是吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“咳，抱歉。情不自禁。”  
  
“下次再有这种事，该换你来。”  
  
“你舍得？”  
  
“你舍得我就舍得。”  
  
“……”  
 ** _*Aaron Hotchner_** ** _的视角结束*_**  
  
  
  
就在Don和Hotch几乎要忍不住同时喊出“Charlie（Reid），闭嘴”的时候，David急匆匆走进会议室。  
  
“我想我们有了下一个可能的受害者，”他说，递给Don一份文件，“以及，一个可能目击证人。”  
  
“Amida！”Charlie看着走进门的女人，有些惊奇地说，“你来这儿干什么？”  
  
“Charlie，”Amida的目光里有些不安，在这个她平时已极其熟悉的会议室里显得局促又紧张，“我就是那个目击证人。”她说道。  
  
  
  
  
 **1.3**  
 **不动点定理：当你搅动一杯咖啡，它表面至少有一点，在停止搅动后最终会回到初始的位置。**  
  
 _“开始我并没意识到。我是说，我看到有个人在和Jason说话，他就像是随便什么人一样，毫无引人注目之处，大概是在问路之类的。直到Jason的室友报了警，我才知道那是最后一次有人见过他。”_  
  
“我们相信不明嫌疑人是一名白种男性，中等身高，25-35岁。他可能拥有一辆小型轿车。”Reid说道，“他是那种极其普通的人，走在街上没人会看他第二眼。从事着或曾经从事过一份卑微的工作，每天来往于你的身边，但你从没注意过他。”  
  
他注视着会议室外人来人往的走廊，好像不明嫌疑人就混迹其中，悄悄地走过。  
  
“这不是一 个高智商有序型的罪犯。”Hotch接着说，“从受害者身上的伤口来看，他并不熟悉人体解剖。他在两名受害者身上都留下了自己的DNA，但任何数据库都没 有记录。我们相信这是他的第一次犯罪，两周前，某件事的发生导致了现在的状况——也许他失去了工作、和女朋友分手又或者只是生活中的某个小事件，引发了他 的失控。”  
  
 _“Jason是个极好的学生。他聪明、活跃、热情，每个人都喜欢他，开学初他还申请做我的助教。哦天啊，我不能相信这种事会发生在他身上……”_  
  
Hotch从贴满受害者照片的白板上移开视线，声音低沉略带苦涩，“鉴于不明嫌疑人对受害者的智商和大脑这个器官的执着，我们推测他有着轻微的智力问题。他的智商在正常范围内，但是偏低。”  
  
“他和我们并没有什么两样，只是有时候略为迟缓的反映可能让他在上学期间和进入社会后受到过人们的歧视。”Reid说道，“无论如何，他的精神状态正常。他清楚地知道自己在做些什么，他确实认为吃掉受害人的脑部是自己所需要的。”  
  
“我有问题，”Colby举手，“他的最新的受害人，Jason Scott，为什么是他？我是说，这不符合他的规律，Jason学习很好是没错，但他并不算是天才啊。”  
  
Hotch瞥 了眼身边紧绷的大Epps和紧张的小Epps，这兄弟俩谁也不说话，各自看着不同的方向，其实明明就对对方在意的要死。真是别扭的一对，他想（不得不 说，H啊，真正别扭的那对你还没见着呢）。“我们认为，Mr.Scott并不是不明嫌疑人的最初目标，”他清了清嗓子，“Charlie才是。”  
  
 _“你知道Charlie是什么样子，Don，他心烦的时候就会把自己埋进数字里。而这个案子绝对让他心烦到了一定程度，Colby又不肯离开他身边5尺，所以不上课的时候他就呆在自己的办公室里研究能突破这个案子的理论_ —— _你别生气，Don，我们都知道他总能帮上忙，不是么？_  
  
 _“总而言之，那天中午我正离开他的办公室，在门口撞到一个人。他带着棒球帽，没有道歉，我本以为是个学生，可现在想起来，就是那个人_ —— _他就是那个最后和Jason交谈的人。”_  
  
“你们应该还记得，当初有个案件，我通过受害人被发现的地点计算出凶手可能居住的区域。”Charlie一边小心翼翼地瞟着Don，一边手忙脚乱地打开他带来的地图。  
  
“对对，就是那个‘洒水器原理’。”David答道。  
  
“没错。”  
  
“呃，事实上，洒水器真是一个贴切的例子。”Reid在一边插嘴，他帮Charlie扶住地图，问，“我可以吗，教授？”  
  
“当然。请，Dr.Reid。”Charlie欣然点头。  
  
“正常的理 论是，我们通过洒水器洒出的水滴的位置确定洒水器本身所在的位置。但在本案里，我们只有两组数据，这种数据的缺乏使得计算出‘水滴’的源头几乎不可 能，Dr.Epps，在这里，反用了这一理论。图上的这一区域，”Reid指着地图上红色的区域，和Charlie相互了然的交换了眼神，“这个热区—— 事实上，我们可以叫它‘冷区’——”  
  
“——是冷区没错。”Charlie赞同。  
  
“它代表了不明嫌疑人想极力避开的位置——这是洒水器不在的位置。”Reid笃定地说，“不论什么原因，不明嫌疑人将受害者们丢弃在现在的位置，这原因就在此区域里。”  
  
然后Reid开始解释每个可能的抛尸地点的评估标准，包括环境、位置、周围的人流量车流量、逃离路线，并解释得出最后结论的过程。语速流畅，一个磕巴都不带打的。  
  
Colby挑起眉毛，凑到David耳边，轻轻说，“你知道，最让我惊讶的部分是，我竟一点也不觉得惊讶。”  
  
“习惯真要命啊，老兄。”David心有戚戚焉地拍拍搭档的胳膊。  
  
“顺便一提，David，你还欠我10块钱。”  
  
David任命地翻个白眼。  
  
“嘿，等一下——”Don突然出声，打断了Reid的话，“看看那个，”他拿起桌上的文件，一边对照着地图，“那不是第一个受害者工作的单位吗？就在区域里。”  
  
“……还有第二个。”David添加道，他指着红色边缘上的另一点。  
  
“这不可能是巧合。”Don看着Hotch说。  
  
“不，这不是。”Hotch打开手机，“Garcia，我要你帮我查一下负责两个受害者单位的保安或清洁公司最近两个月辞退的员工，有很大的可能不明嫌疑人在两个地点都工作过。”  
  
[嗯，两个公司由不同的保全公司负责——]  
  
“保洁呢？”  
  
[耐心耐心，同志们，]键盘敲打的声音，[——B&C公司承担这两个大楼的保洁工作。两个月内该公司辞退三人，其中两名是女性——]  
  
“名字，Garcia。”  
  
[Paul Baker！31岁，一个月前被辞退，因为有人对他提交了投诉……他有一辆白色小型货车……老爸半年前死于一场交通事故，他生前是个屠夫——哦伙计，为毛总是屠夫的儿子……]  
  
“地址——”  
  
[已经传到你的手机上了。]  
  
“OK。谢了，Garcia。”  
  
Hotch抬头，发现所有人都已开始整顿装备，他对Don点点头，“我们走。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Charlie坐在休息室里，机械地搅动手中的咖啡，看着液面上灯光的倒影被搅得支离破碎。  
  
他想着Don临走前投给他的眼神，不太确定那是‘别担心，不会有事’还是‘不许乱跑，乖乖呆在这儿’的意思。他能确保第二个，但不能确保第一个。  
  
36次。  
  
这是Don和死神擦肩而过的次数。他记得这个，并不是因为他是个数字天才。从概率学上讲，这是几乎不可能的，也许就在下一次，也许就在这一次……  
  
他觉得自己就是那个不动点——他盯着咖啡旋转的表面，团团乱转团团乱转，不过最终他总能回到初始的位置，他 **得** 回去。他觉得稍微舒服了一点，这是数学，他最擅长的数学。  
  
手机响起。Charlie停止搅动，把杯子放在桌上。  
  
“嘿，Don。”然后皱眉，“你是什么意思‘有人发现了他’？！”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Paul Baker的公寓狭小凌乱，空气中有一股发霉的味道，衣服到处都是，垃圾桶里是隔天的外带食物，没有人、尸体、血迹，或者任何表明这里的主人是个杀人取脑的食人魔的迹象。  
  
但是Reid知道就是他，他就是他们要找的人，错不了。  
  
他合上床头柜的抽屉，对走进来的Hotch说，“没可能他在这里对受害人们动手，他肯定有别的地点，宽敞，隐蔽的。”  
  
年长的男人点点头，“我给Garcia打电话，让她查找其他可能。”  
  
这时Don快步走过来，他说，“一个巡警刚刚发现了Jason Scott。”  
  
Reid的心突然沉进了冰水里。  
  
Don张口，脸上带着略微困惑的表情，“他还活着。”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **1.4**  
[洛杉矶医院]  
  
“巡警发现他满脸是血的在Carson乱逛，话都说不利落，”Don、Hotch和Reid站在洛杉矶医院的走廊里，Don说道，“他的钱包还在口袋里，里面有他的驾照。一确定他的身份就给我打了电话。”  
  
“有任何线索他是从哪逃出来的吗？”Hotch问。  
  
Don摇摇头，“鉴证科追着血迹找到两街区以外，然后就失去踪迹了。LAPD搜查了附近的房屋，什么也没发现。我们不知道他自己走了多久或者多远，而他现在有个脑震荡，啥也不记得。”  
  
“创后压力综合症。”Reid说，他看着Hotch，“我可以帮他做个记忆练习。”  
  
“做吧。”Hotch点头。  
  
“呃，也许Charlie能帮上点儿忙，在这上。”Don看到自己的弟弟跟在Colby后面快步走过来，招了招手，“嘿，到这儿来，body。”  
  
“他没事么，Don？”Charlie小跑过来，问道。  
  
“轻微脑震荡，他会没事的。听着，我们得找出他是从哪逃出来的，但他什么也不记得，你觉得你能做点什么么？”  
  
“我想我可以，”Charlie从背包里翻出他的笔记本电脑，“我有一个程序，只要他能告诉我任何周围的环境特征，我就能缩小可能区域的范围。”  
  
“很好。”  
  
  
***  
  
  
时间一分一秒地过去，Don和Hotch站在病房外透过窗子看着屋里的3人。  
  
“你认为发生了什么？”Don问。  
  
“我不知道。”Hotch皱着眉头，“也许他大意了，也许发生了什么事故，现在没人能知道。唯一能确定的是，肯定出了什么问题，而我们得尽快抓到他，越快越好。”  
  
另一位探员嗯了一声，目光停留在屋里正敲着键盘的卷发青年身上。  
  
Hotch看了看Don，在开口前犹豫了一下，“你弟弟很担心你。”他说。  
  
Don笑了，眯起的眼睛周围有细细的纹路，“Well，我挺确定我不是需要担心的那个。”  
  
“也许，但我想你们应该谈谈。”  
  
“啊，‘谈谈’，真是个带魔力的字眼儿。”Don干巴巴地讽刺。  
  
Hotch弯了弯嘴角，“是没错，我了解。大部分时候，我和我弟也是这样。”他转头面对身边的男人，眼睛里闪着不容错看的真诚，“但是说真的，有时候回想起来，难免有遗憾。”  
  
“这没什么可谈的，真的。”Don耸耸肩，“每个人都知道，这是我的工作，有时候会变得危险或者难缠，但是，就这样了，不是说谈谈就能改变什么。”  
  
“那总是有 什么可谈的，Don。”Hotch将手放在胯上，看着病房里，“我们总以为兄弟之间心照不宣的事就不需再提，但那不是真的，有些事需要说出来。而且你弟弟 担心你就像你担心他一样多，这并不用经过侧写训练才能看得出来。他担心你陷入险境，并且怕极了他就是那个让你陷入险境的人。”  
  
Don静默了很长一段时间，直到Hotch的手机响起来，年长的探员没有接起，只是看着身旁的人。  
  
“Okay，等我们抓住这家伙以后。”Don最终说。  
  
Hotch对他轻点一下头，拿出手机开了免提“是我Garcia，快点说，我正在医院里。”  
  
[你知道当我追寻Paul Baker的行踪时，我激活了他手机的GPS，但他始终没有开机。直到两分钟前，他刚刚打了一个电话。]  
  
“你能追踪到他的位置吗？”  
  
[再有30秒新鲜出炉。顺便一提，他打出的号码，是911。]  
  
Hotch和Don对望一眼，这时病房的门从里面打开了，Reid和Charlie几乎是冲出来。  
  
“E.Willow 大街！他在E.Willow大街！”他们异口同声。  
  
与此同时，Garcia得出了结果。  
  
[——E.Willow大街49号！那是个废弃的屠宰场。还有，你们应该听听这个，刚才接警台传来的电话内容：]  
  
空气中响起了轻柔的钢琴声，Reid突然焦躁地移动身子。  
  
“哥德堡变奏曲。”他说。  
  
***  
  
  
 _“告诉我克拉丽丝，你是否仍在醒来时听见羔羊哀叫？”_  
  
左手鲜血，右手清水。代表着他的罪与赎。  
  
Paul Baker端正地坐在长长的铁桌前——或者说起码是他所有剩下的部分，双手平放在桌上，每只手前摆着一个小碟，一个里面盛水，一个里面盛血。  
  
白色的小碟泛着骨质的柔光，上面有细细的纹路。那是两个受害人失踪的头盖骨。  
  
FBI破门而入的时候，空气中还流淌着轻柔的钢琴曲。没有人能说话，只有脚步声和喘息声，所有人都被眼前的这情形惊呆了。  
  
Hotch上前一步，按下了CD播放器的停止键，魔咒戛然而止。  
  
“怎么——？！”Don一句话哽在喉里，“我以为他就是我们要抓的人。”  
  
“他是的。”Hotch嘴角紧绷眼神凌厉，声音短促而尖锐。  
  
“那，”Don看着眼前僵硬的犯罪嫌疑人的尸体，问，“该死的是谁取走了 **他** 的大脑？”  
  
  
  
 **1.5**  
[他确实是我们的不明嫌疑人没错吧？]Morgan撑着飞机座椅的椅背，弯身凑在摄像头前。  
  
Hotch点头，“实验室肯定了，他的DNA和在两名受害人身上发现的完全吻合。”  
  
[而他被人以自己的作案手法杀害？]Emily难以置信的挑眉，[我从没见过任何类似的案件。他的大脑到底哪去了？]  
  
“不知道。”Reid答道，他的手指在胸前弯曲着，“哪都找不到，没有痕迹，没有DNA，凶手没有留下一丁点儿物理证据。不过我不觉得它被吃掉了，这一次。”  
  
[不，它没有被吃掉。]Rossi慢悠悠地说。  
  
“你怎么想，Dave？”Hotch问。  
  
Rossi看了看手表，[飞机要降落了，一小时后我们就能汇合。]他顿了顿，[看起来，我们有个棘手的义务警员要对付。]  
  
  
***  
  
  
Don走在Cal Si的校园里，他的思绪依然乱糟糟。这个案子从头到尾就是一团混乱，不过无论如何，对Charlie的威胁不再存在，并不是说他感谢那个这么做的家伙，可在内心深处，他确实觉到些许病态的满意。  
  
他拐进数学系所在的走廊，尽头的一间办公室里突然传出一声熟悉的女声尖叫和重物落地的声音。Don发现自己被巨大的恐慌捕获了，他立刻拔出枪，全速奔过去，心中大吼着：不、不！不行！不是今天！不是 **任何时候** ！心跳几乎停滞。  
  
他冲进Charlie的办公室，发现里边只有Charlie和Amida两个人。稍稍放松了的神经，经过第二眼扫视，又高度紧绷了起来。  
  
他自Charlie八岁起，就没在他脸上见过如此惊慌的神情。  
  
“他把它送给了我，”卷发青年颤抖地指着桌上一个拆开的包裹，声音几乎是破碎的，“他把它送给了我……”他重复着这一句话。  
  
Don小心地凑上前，往里看了一眼——  
  
“——哦，我的老天啊。”他反手搂过弟弟的脑袋，按在自己肩上，轻轻抚摸那颤抖的双肩。  
  
桌上被牛皮纸包裹着的玻璃器皿里，一团白色的脑组织在粉红的福尔马林液体中漂浮。  
  
  
  
第一章完

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：哥德堡变奏曲——汉尼拔.莱克特医生的最爱。（大概）  
> 请不要去查证地名。


	3. 第二章 心理瞎掰（Psychobabble）

  
_“老爹问题，从来都是老爹问题。或者 _ **没**_ 老爹问题。”_  
 _  
_ —— _特别探员 David Rossi_  
  
  
  
 **2.1**  
[现在]  
  
一个食人者的大脑有什么不同？答案是没有。  
  
左脑，右脑，小脑，脑干。Reid近乎痴迷地看着眼前的玻璃罐，他的脸透过弧形的器壁被扭曲成可笑的模样。洁白、完整的大脑悬浮在被微量鲜血染红的福尔马林液体中，几乎带有一种变态而残忍的美感。  
  
“哇噢——！这可真是非常、非常汉尼拔。”DiNozzo的大脸出现在屏幕上，差不多填满了整个窗口。  
  
Tony趴在Abby实验室的电脑前，和Reid同样着迷地盯着同一件事物，不过显然，年轻的NCIS探员脑袋里转着的是完全另一码事。  
  
“把变态食 脑魔自己的大脑挖出来，寄给之前被当做目标的教授作为礼物？911报警电话中的戈德堡变奏曲？这家伙可有种特别的幽默感，”Tony眯着眼，“或者说是罗 曼蒂克？”他明显兴奋起来，Reid在屏幕另一边张着嘴，一句话也插不上，“这让我想起了汉尼拔最后，莱克特博士把欺负史达琳的上司克伦德勒开颅取脑，煎 来当菜吃的场景。你知道汉尼拔？安东尼·霍普金斯和朱利安·摩尔，沉默的羔羊的续集。我个人来讲是更喜欢朱迪·福斯特的史达琳啦，摩尔是个好演员，但就是 少了点什么味道。”  
  
他看着显示器上出现的又一个身影，突然高兴地咧开嘴：  
  
“哈罗，史达琳。”他说，模仿着安东尼·霍普金斯在电影里的语气。  
  
Charlie板着脸坐进Reid身旁的椅子里，“别叫我那个。”他愤愤地嘟囔。  
  
Tony毫不在意地大大地微笑着，“嘿，说起来，你们是怎么找到我们的？我说，就连我们也才发现萨勃哈的尸体一天而已，你们效率挺高嘛。”  
  
“不！别，别问——！”跟随在McGee后面走进实验室的Morgan听到这问题，警觉地想阻止Tony。  
  
可惜，他晚了一步。  
  
十分钟后。Tony呆滞地将目光从屏幕上移开——那里，两个智商加起来超300的天才正滔滔不绝地讲着瓦肯语——McGee倒是听得津津有味。  
  
“呃，”他说，脸上是全然的迷茫，“你们从哪找来的这些家伙？”  
  
房间另一侧，Morgan在过去的十分钟里始终站在Abby那副某菌类‘亲密接触’的巨型显微照片前，脑袋几乎歪成水平，表情忡怔，带着和Tony脸上一模一样的迷茫。他张了张嘴，然后才说，“我也正想问你同样的问题……”  
  
“ **嘿！** 你、们、在、干、嘛？”随着自动门的向旁滑开，露出了一个显然十分不爽的哥特女孩，McGee飞快地最小化了视频窗口。  
  
Abby的小辫子盘在脑袋侧上方，像两个小犄角。她抱着证物箱，脸色阴沉，“尤其是 **他** ，”她用下巴指指从她出现就一直高扬着眉毛的Morgan，“难道我要在门口立块牌子，上面写‘ **FBI** 和 **蠢蛋** （dummy）不准入内？”  
  
McGee在她强调蠢蛋的时候畏缩了一下。Tony不着痕迹地从Abby的工作台前滑开，他在Morgan耳边悄声说，“自从麦蠢蛋（McDummy）搞了她的宝贝儿仪器以后，她就变得有点儿保护欲和占有欲过剩。”  
  
在那边，McGee正试图为自己辩解，“呃，抱歉Abbs，MTAC没有位置了，而且——”  
  
“而且，”Tony抢过话头，“Gibbs正在楼下解剖室，等他从Ducky那儿空手回来的时候，你最好给他点什么以转移他的怒火。”他一边说着，一边露出个明亮的微笑。  
  
Abby瞪着他，努力想保持面部严厉的表情，但是因为她确实、确实不擅长那个，并且，当DiNozzo刻意讨好谁的时候，世上没人能抵挡那笑容。  
  
一个回应的笑容开始从她唇边泄露，“你怎么知道我有什么发现？”她恢复了自己往常轻快的语调，把McGee从电脑前的位置上挤走，“你又不再是boss了。”  
  
“哦当然我不是～”Tony同样快活地回答。  
  
“他不是，我是。”  
  
低沉的声音从门口传来，Gibbs和Rossi鱼贯走进实验室。  
  
“有什么发现？”银发男人简短地问道，而且，没有Caf-Paw。哦，他的心情一定非常、非常不好。不过，倒不是说Tony什么时候怕过这点。  
  
“嘿，Boss，”他咧嘴，“解剖结果怎么样？”  
  
Gibbs递给他一个咆哮着‘不好！’的眼神，让年轻的探员了解地往后仰了仰身。  
  
Rossi在一旁，善良地为大家提供了更多细节：“Dr.Mallard不能告诉我们更多，除了约翰·萨姆奇最终死于窒息，他身上的所有伤痕都是由他自己的工具所致，而作案手法与之前几名受害人完全相同。我们正希望Ms.Sciuto能给我们更多线索。”  
  
“Well， 就像Ducky说的，萨姆奇工具上的所有DNA都是属于他之前的受害者和他本人的。没有多余的未知DNA、毛发、指纹或者任何其他物质痕迹。而我才刚刚从 证物处拿到他的电脑。”她指指桌上的证物箱，无辜地对Gibbs摊手，“我知道我很厉害，Gibbs，但我也没 **那么** 厉害。”  
  
Gibbs只是无动于衷地挑起一边眉毛，轻柔地拖长了声音一字一字地说，“有——什么发现，Abbs？”  
  
Abby泄气地胯下肩，“你究竟是怎么知道的？！我自认没有破绽啊……”她嘀咕。  
  
“因为他是Boss来的，Abbs。”Tony贱贱地插嘴。  
  
“别再、那样笑了，Tony！你 **不** 知道。”女孩瞪了年轻男人一眼，转向她的电脑。  
  
“啊，当然当然。”Tony轻松地回应Gibbs瞥来的目光，好像他就如自己所说的一样清白无辜。  
  
不知是有意还是无意，Abby在McGee紧张的目光中点开了被最小化的视频窗口，显露出两只博士和一个不明嫌疑人的大脑。  
  
“嘿，Kid～”Morgan愉快地向Reid问好。  
  
“喔——噢！”Abby感叹，“他们好～可爱！”  
  
在场的所有人里，没人能确定她说的‘他们’里是否包括那团漂浮的白色物质。  
  
“Abbs——”Gibbs语调危险地警告。  
  
“哦，别——担心，Gibbs！”Abby猛地转向银发男人，睁大了眼睛保证，“你依然是我心中排名第一的男性！”她摇摇脑袋，“然后是Tony，  
  
“谢了，Abbs～”  
  
“不用客气。接着是Ducky，然后是——”她故意停顿了很长时间，左右看看，才说，“McGee。”  
  
McGee皱眉，“为什么我排在Ducky后面？”  
  
Abby打了他胳膊一下。  
  
“ABBY！”Gibbs低吼。  
  
哥特女孩对视讯另一头有点受到惊吓的两个博士做了个鬼脸，‘抱歉，下次再聊。’她用口型说，然后切断了信号。（口年的Reid的啊，你连一句台词也没有……）  
  
“哦，Garcia会爱～死她的。”Morgan喃喃道。  
  
Rossi揉着胡子：“对此我毫不怀疑。”  
  
“事实上，”Abby洋洋得意地宣布，“我 **就是** 那 么厉害。”她拿起装在证物袋里萨勃哈的一件刑具，“这个喷枪，实际上是定制的，我向生产商要了客户名单，结果，它是由一张注册在约翰·史密斯名下的信用卡 付的帐。对没错，我也奇怪，怎么会有银行笨到给这么个名字寄去卡片。无论如何，在我检查这张卡的消费记录的时候，发现了这个，”她敲敲键盘，“一间仓库， 这张卡从05年就开始为它支付租金。这是地址。”  
  
她歪着头，露出一边圆圆的脸颊。  
  
Gibbs在上温柔的印下一吻，“干得好，Abbs。”  
  
  
**  
 _[BAU_ _小八卦]_  
  
Emily缩在McGee座位旁边的小隔间里，在Ziva鹰一样的目光下尽量让自己显得不起眼。  
  
“嘿，Garcia，”她接起电话，嘘声说。  
  
“Emily，嘿！——为什么你这么小声说话？——哦先别管那个，听Reid说，你们那有个白巧克力版的Morgan，是真的不？”  
  
唔，白巧克力版Morgan绝对不是Reid会说的话但是，精确。Emily一下子来了兴致：  
  
“听着这个，Garcia：雄性荷尔蒙过剩、走动的性爱机器、自恋型人格障碍以及可能由于父亲角色的缺失造成的对年长男性权威形象的注意和认同的极度渴望。”  
  
“哦——”  
  
“哦。没错， **哦** 。”  
  
**  
  
“Gear up，Ziva。”Gibbs一如既往地快步走进办公区，后面跟着他的其他队员和两个FBI。  
  
“我们去哪？”Ziva马上就行动起来。  
  
“纽约州。”  
  
“那是4小时的车程，要我去准备车么？”  
  
“可以搭我们的专机，1小时就能到纽约。”Emily从隔间里站起身道，Rossi点头表示同意。  
  
“什吗？！”正在收拾东西的Tony大叫，“你们有专、机？！”他怨怼地控诉，“BOSS！”  
  
Gibbs一边把枪别在腰上一边在心中翻了个白眼，“不，DiNozzo，我不会给主任打报告申请的。”他头也不回地往电梯走去，“McGee！你留下帮忙Abby。”  
  
“我真搞不懂，Tony，”Ziva在后面说，“你坐过武装直升机、喷气式战斗机、在一艘航空母舰上执勤四个月，居然还会羡慕别人的专机？”  
  
“Well，那些都不是我的啊。”  
  
她翻个白眼，不屑地走开，“就算我们有专机，那也不是你的，Tony。”  
  
“DiNozzo！你到底来不来！”  
  
“On your Six！Boss！”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **2.2**  
  
30。  
  
“感觉不太对，Boss。”  
  
Tony握着枪，谨慎地在众多让人毛骨悚然的物品中穿行。  
  
不论年轻探员平时的玩笑多么荒唐幼稚，Gibbs从来都相信他的直觉，就如他相信自己的。  
  
29。  
  
“提高警惕。”他伸出两指比比双眼，朝Ziva示意。  
  
其实并不需他的提醒，训练有素的摩萨德女特工早已像弓起脊背的猫一样全面戒备起来。  
  
28。  
  
这场搜查，揭示了萨勃哈的私人收藏——各个时期的严酷刑具。  
  
除去种种奇形怪状、用途不明的狰狞器具带来的可怖感，这阴暗潮湿、充满铁锈味儿的库房里弥漫着一股古怪的气息。  
  
Morgan同Rossi和Prentiss交换了个眼神。  
  
27。  
  
作为心理科学的研究者，并不代表他们就不相信直觉。  
  
26。  
  
Emily拿起一个沉重的烙铁，尖端的图案是花体的阿拉伯数字26。  
  
25。  
  
整个库房狭长而拥挤，约40多坪。几乎堆满了大大小小的刑具，很多看上去是可以算作古董的，中间只有细小的空隙供人勉强穿行。  
  
24。  
  
DiNozzo在房间的最里面，Ziva和他并排，后面依次是Gibbs、Morgan、Rossi和Prentiss。  
  
所有人都小心翼翼地沉默不语，仿佛怕惊吓到什么东西。  
  
23。  
  
“嘿。”Tony的声音静静地传过来。  
  
走到房间尽头，Morgan发现，他一直闻到的并不是铁锈味儿。  
  
22。  
  
是血味儿。  
  
21。  
  
仓库的尽头放着一座沉重的刑椅，上面溅满了干涸的血迹。从新鲜程度上看，不过是这几天的事。  
  
这并不是一件仓库，这是个犯罪现场。  
  
20。  
  
Morgan在椅子前蹲下，铁铸的椅腿连着脚镣，脚镣内侧刻着它的铸造年代。  
  
 **19 18** **。**  
  
不对。Morgan在心里寻思。  
  
17。  
  
约翰·萨姆奇是个控制狂。  
  
他不会在自己的刑房以外折磨受害人，而这儿对他来说只是个仓库而已。  
  
16。  
  
更何况这里不够私密，太过危险。  
  
“我说，”又是DiNozzo，他的话音里绝对带着发现了什么的音调。  
  
15。  
  
“你们有没有哪个受害人是丢了头盖骨的？”  
  
14。  
  
刑椅的背后是一个方正的铁笼，那形状大概刚够一个人在里面蜷缩着。笼子正中倒扣着一顶洁白的头盖骨，像一个倒扣的小碟，边缘整齐，是被利器锯开的。  
  
头骨上，用鲜血写着——  
  
 **13** **。**  
  
“Rossi！”Morgan猛地站起身。  
  
在他们身后的墙上，红色的油漆粉刷着这间库房的编号：  
  
 **12 11** **。**  
  
另两名侧写员也明显紧张起来。  
  
“好了大家，”Rossi急促地说，“别碰任何东西，我们先离开这个地方，马上。”  
  
10。  
  
“炸弹！”  
  
Rossi话音未落，Ziva就在房间一角喊道。  
  
9。  
  
每个人都在迅速地向外移动，但房间里拥挤的物品阻碍着他们。  
  
8。  
  
“快！快出去！”  
  
就她刚刚的一瞥，已足够认清那里的炸药可以炸毁这一间和与它相邻的旁边几间库房。  
  
他们大概还有几秒钟时间。  
  
7。  
  
Ziva将Gibbs挡在自己前面，但年长的男人在不断往后看，然后她突然意识到——  
  
6。  
  
“Tony！你在干嘛？！”她大吼，可没有听到回应。  
  
5。  
  
没有时间回头了。她只能期望他就在后面跟着。  
  
4。  
  
Ziva几乎是在用全力顶着Gibbs往门口冲。  
  
3。  
  
“DiNozzo！”  
  
Gibbs大声咆哮道，他希望自己的声音里流露出来的更多是怒火而不是惊慌。  
  
2。  
  
“就在你后面，Boss。”年轻探员的回应终于传来，但那怎么听都不像是‘就在后面’。  
  
1。  
  
冲出仓库的瞬间，Gibbs反身就要扑回去。  
  
Ziva把他生生按倒在地。  
  
 **零。**  
  
“TONY！！”  
  
  
  
  
 **2.3**  
Gibbs痛恨爆炸。  
  
凡是热衷于把东西炸上天的人，全都是疯子。而疯子总让Gibbs恼火不已。  
是的恼火，他没有害怕。真的。  
  
 **Gibbs** 从不害怕。  
  
震耳欲聋的爆炸声让每个人都陷入暂时性失聪中，到处都是粉尘和碎片，刚才他们还身处其中的建筑物塌了半边，正冒出滚滚黑烟。  
  
所有人都在叫嚷着，Gibbs能看到他们的嘴唇在动，但他什么也听不见。耳朵里只有自己的呼吸声和心跳声。  
  
吸、呼。吸、呼。  
  
嗵嗵。嗵嗵。  
  
他飞快地确认了所有人的位置，Ziva、Morgan、Rossi和Prentiss——然后大喊出声。  
  
可恶，听不见自己的声音就无法确定是否充分表达了自己的怒火。Gibbs摇摇头，从地上站起来，他的膝盖在抗议，但他挥开了Ziva的手。  
  
听觉逐渐恢复，他听见自己的声音仿佛从遥远的地方传来：“Di——No——zzo！！！”怒气冲冲。  
  
Gibbs深吸一口气，全是呛人的烟尘味道。  
  
 _不，他不能。他不能。_  
  
这时废墟边缘，一只被熏黑的手颤巍巍地伸起来。  
  
“在这儿呢～Boss。”  
  
微弱的、沙哑的声音在Gibbs听来却如天籁一般。  
  
“受伤了？”他三两步冲到近前，扫开Tony身上的碎片，语调中带着不易察觉的焦急。  
  
Tony趴在地上，摔得七荤八素。额角破了一道颇为狰狞的口子，满脸黑灰，被粉尘呛得说不出话来。Gibbs半跪在旁边，不敢轻易翻动他，只有轻轻抚着他的后脖颈，TonyTony地叫着。  
  
地上的男人咳了半天才喘过气儿来，他撑起身，对Gibbs露出一个标准的8颗牙微笑，可惜他灰头土脸满面血迹，根本毫无美感。  
  
“没看起来那么糟。”Tony笑着说道，虽然样子十足悲惨，但不知何故，这年轻的探员仍能从咳呛之间挤出几句俏皮话儿来，他说，“放心吧Boss，你没那么容易摆脱我的。”嗓音哑得要命。  
  
只有Gibbs明白，这句话里包含的安抚意味。他抓着Tony后颈的手紧了紧，叹道，“啊Jesus……DiNozzo。”  
  
直到此刻，外界的嘈杂才终于传进Gibbs的耳朵，建筑物倒塌的劈啪声，起火声，Ziva担心地奔过来的声音，Emily打911的声音，Rossi询问Morgan是否受伤的声音……  
  
他站起来，对众人关心的目光比了个没事的手势，所有人都松了口气。  
  
Ziva依然不放心地蹲在Tony旁边。  
  
“救护车和消防车都在路上了。”Emily把手机别回腰间，说。  
  
Rossi看着仍然平摊在地上挺尸的Tony——年轻人还没换过劲儿来——眼中若有所思。  
  
Morgan对烧得正欢的仓库废墟撇了撇嘴，“得，这下子起码所有那些DNA证据算是全毁了。”  
  
“咳…那倒未必…”众人脚下传来那被烟熏燎过，依旧粗哑的声音。  
  
Tony使劲把自己翻了个个儿，面朝上，举起一直揣在大衣中的左手。  
  
手指间抓着个白生生的东西，那赫然就是铁笼中被血色13标记了的头盖骨。  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
“Gibbs **很生气** ！”Abby认真地睁大眼睛，用力说道。  
  
时间转眼跳到了第二天上午。Ziva，McGee，Abby和三个不知何故在这个素来以不欢迎FBI著称的小组中适应良好的FBI，躲在楼梯下，借休息的名义召开作战会议。  
  
“他什么时候 **不** 生气？”Morgan对Abby的声明挑起眉毛。  
  
女孩责备地瞪他一眼，好想他合该清楚明白怎么回事，神情中完全没有了前几天护窝母鸡似的敌意：“昨天之前，Gibbs顶多是‘ **嘿！有人杀了我的嫌疑人！** ’和‘ **该死的** **FBI** **又跑到我的地盘来！** ’等级的生气，”她压低声调，惟妙惟肖地模仿Gibbs，“不能说经常，但也算习惯了。可现在，”她竖起一根手指，“现在他是‘ **Tony** **受伤了！** ’等级的生气，完全没有可比性。”  
  
“我昨天就想问，”Rossi手插在兜里，不紧不慢地开口，“Mr.DiNozzo的肺部似乎有些问题？”  
  
像是在回答他似的，这次作战会议讨论内容的主角，Anthony DiNozzo在不远处自己的座位上爆出一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽，使得在场所有女性——包括Ziva——外加McGee，都忍不住畏缩了一下。  
  
“哦，那听起来痛毙了。”Emily皱起眉。  
  
Abby神经质地咬着手指，看上去像在极力控制着才能不立马冲出去抱住那家伙。  
  
“Tony在几年前一个案件中染上了肺鼠疫。”McGee解释道，眼中难掩担忧，“他痊愈了，但医生说对肺部的损害是不可恢复的。”  
  
“肺鼠疫的自愈率只有25%，他挺走运的。”Morgan说道。然后他看见Rossi诧异地挑起眉毛，突然意识到自己听起来多像某人，不由满脸黑线。  
  
Emily同情地拍拍他肩膀：“你跟Reid混太久了。”  
  
“也许我们应该把他敲晕，拖到医院去！”旁边一直沉默不语的Ziva硬邦邦甩出这么一句话，显然是对搭档石头一样顽固不化外加逞强的臭脾气愤怒不已。  
  
“或者我们应该——”  
  
“都太闲了？”  
  
Morgan的话被打断，Gibbs端着咖啡脚步不停地快速从他们身边走过，轻描淡写地抛下一句话，却让几乎所有人都狠狠打了个激灵。  
  
“我回去了！”Abby首先跳起来，小碎步往电梯跑去，路过Tony时给了他一个熊抱。  
  
“McGee！”Gibbs头也不回地吼。  
  
“监控录像！这就办，Boss！”McGee三两步奔回自己的座位。  
  
“Ziva！”  
  
“租赁记录！知道了Gibbs！”  
  
“而我们，准备和另两位同事一起进行一次阶段性总结。”Rossi——‘所有人’中的那个‘几乎’——镇定地举手汇报。  
  
Gibbs不置可否地瞥了他一眼：“DiNozzo！”他叫道。  
  
“Yeah，Boss！”  
  
“跟我来。”银发男人径直往电梯走去，DiNozzo紧跟其后。  
  
电梯门一关，整个办公室都处在一片劫后余生的静默中。  
  
Morgan摸摸后脑勺，完成自己之前被打断的话：“或者，我们应该就把这事留给你们的Boss处理。”  
  
McGee露出疑惑的表情：“你怎么……”  
  
“难道他不是带Tony去找Mallard医生了吗？”Emily反问。  
  
“是，但你们是——”  
  
“你们怎么知道的？”Ziva略显严厉地问。  
  
“我们是侧写员，Officer David，”Rossi慢悠悠地说道，“这是我们的工作。”  
  
  
  
 ** _*Donald Mallard_** ** _医生的视角_** ** _*_**  
Dr.Mallard今天心情很好，他总是这样，工作越少的时候心情越好。  
  
“啊，别误会，我亲爱的朋友。”他关上灯箱，语调像往常一样带着愉悦的顿挫，“我热爱我的工作，并以它为豪。但如果有一天这世界不再需要我的专业，我会极其乐意做一个失业在家的老头子。不过，我想恐怕我们都看不到那一天的到来了，你说是么亲爱的？”  
  
他俯身撑在解剖台，对着他工作间里唯一的客人——一个孤零零放在光洁锃亮的金属台子正中的头盖骨——和蔼可亲地讲道。  
  
他已经收集了用来书写13的血迹样本，派Palmer送到Abby的实验室，并比较了从洛杉矶寄来的X光片，确定了“他”的身份，所以他想，从现在起的任一时刻，他都可以期待Jethro大步走进门来。  
  
“我得说，”他继续，“食人可不是什么好习惯，年轻人，我记得在我年轻时，曾到访过南美的一个原始部落。啊那可是一段不怎么美好的经历……”接下来，他陷入了对那段毫不相关的往事的回忆之中。  
  
十分钟后，通讯器“哔”地响起，屏幕上跳出一个实验室女孩儿。Abby愤怒地大叫：“Tony是这个世界上最固执的患有就医恐惧症的混蛋！”  
  
Ducky挑起眉毛：“我不得不说，在这方面我们的Anthony恐怕只能排第二位，Abigail。”  
  
“他昨天将将躲过一场爆炸，又在废墟上工作了4个小时——那家伙不肯去医院。”Abby忧心忡忡地趴在屏幕前，“他听上去糟透了，Ducky，就连看上去也不好。”  
  
啊，怪不得年轻的DiNozzo今天只肯发邮件向他报平安和交接工作。Ducky眯起眼。他一直都关注和担心Tony的健康情况，尤其是那个被鼠疫狠狠蹂躏过的肺。因为他有感觉年轻的探员并不怎么在意保养自己的身体。  
  
他开始收拾诊疗器具：“我想，我有必要去拜访一下亲爱的Anthony同志。”关于固执和逞强，他早该从某人身上学到了足够的教训，而不应该轻信单方面的保证。  
  
Abby依然不满地撅着嘴，抱怨道：“Gibbs怎能让这发生的？”  
  
“不会有下次了，Abbs。”  
  
随着门向两边滑开的声音，Gibbs一如Ducky设想的大步走入，唯一的不同是后面跟了个苦着脸的DiNozzo。  
  
“啊，真是太好了，”Ducky欣慰地说，“你们节省了我这个老头子一趟腿脚。”  
  
“你保证？”Abby在屏幕里瞪着Gibbs，“因为你知道，Tony，真的得停止被人炸来炸去了！”  
  
“呃——我尽量Abbs。”Tony接话，他的嗓音让Ducky皱起眉头。  
  
“不是尽量！是‘我一定做到！sir!’”女孩大喊。  
  
“Abbs。”Gibbs静静地叫女孩的名字。  
  
Ducky抬头看向自己的老友，他认得Jethro脸上的表情，那是比任何承诺都更有力的保证。  
  
“呣，”Abby满意地抱起手臂，“那我就不打扰你们俩了。”快活地切断了通讯。  
  
啊啊，竟然被当成了多余的人。Ducky笑着摇摇头，拉住在自己的呼吸下小声嘀咕着‘受炸弹狂人青睐又不是我的错’和‘为什么没人相信我能照顾好自己’的DiNozzo，领着他坐到一张解剖台上。  
  
“就当是为了我这个爱操心的老头子，亲爱的Anthony。”Ducky说，他知道当自己倚老卖老时，面前的年轻人从来没办法拒绝。“况且，”他看了眼旁边抱臂而立的男人，指出，“我想我们都清楚什么时候争辩是无用的。”  
  
“哦相信我Ducky，他试过了。”Jethro的声音里含着微小的笑意。  
  
Tony的脸又苦了几分，还想垂死挣扎：“我没事的，Gibbs。”Ducky注意到年轻人改变了称呼，语调里带着也许连他自己都未察觉到的恳求，还有——他从没想过要这样形容Tony，但确实——一点点撒娇的意味。Ducky挂上听诊器，在心里挑起一根眉毛。  
  
“当然，等Ducky检查完你之后。”Jethro若是这么容易被说服，他就不是Leroy Jethro Gibbs了。同时法医也没有错过老友眼中掠过的忧心。  
  
“我得需要你把衬衫解开，Tony。”Ducky带着一种莫名的满意说道，也许是出于对自己生活中最重要的两个好友都已找到各自归宿的欣慰，也许是出于知道自己仍是这秘密的唯一保有者，但这种满意没能维持太久。  
  
在Tony不情不愿地照做后，露出了胸肋部的一大块淤青，让Ducky眯起眼睛。他根本不用转头就知道Jethro做了同样的表情，面前的年轻人微微缩了下肩膀。  
  
“只是瘀伤而已！”他防御性地大叫，“骨头没断，也没什么东西破掉，不然我能觉出来的。你相信我对吧Ducky？”  
  
Ducky只是伸手把年轻人前前后后仔细检查过一遍，连额头上的划伤也没放过。幸好，“确实没什么大碍，”他点点头，“只是会疼上个几天，一些喷剂应该会有帮助。但你若感觉到其他方面不舒服，一定要马上去医院，Tony。”如果可能，他真想建议他做个CT确保万无一失，不过他怀疑即使搬出自己的年龄也不一定做得到，他拿起听诊器，“现在，深呼吸，亲爱的。”  
  
“多谢支持，Duck，”Tony干巴巴地嘟囔着，一边深吸了口气。Ducky觉得自己听到了一个老旧风箱工作的声音。那根本不是DiNozzo这样年纪的青年肺部应有的声音，他的心脏狠狠地揪痛着，那声音无论听多少次他都不可能习惯。他很少憎恨什么人，可是每当他想到年轻的DiNozzo将带着这样一个满是伤疤的肺走过他今后依然漫长的人生时，他就会对当初那个疯女人产生一股冰冷的愤怒与憎恶。  
  
老法医设法平息掉怒火，他提醒自己，虽然他的工作是和死人打交道，但他清楚地知道，真正重要的，从来都是那些活着的人。他快速高效地为Tony做了其他几项检查，始终悬着的心终于放下了一些。  
  
Tony身上有几处挺严重的瘀伤，但正如他自己说的，没有伤及筋骨。额头上的伤口昨天也得到了妥善的处理，麻烦的还是他的肺。爆炸后的现场显然对年轻人之前已被烟尘呛过的脆弱肺部而言并不是一个理想的工作环境，幸运的是年轻人并没有发烧，他的身体在顽强地作出调整。  
  
Ducky放下心来。不是说他不关心自己的同事，而是他相信DiNozzo不会如此轻易地被病痛击倒。事实上，他再清楚不过了，除去那些花里胡哨的外壳，他亲爱的Anthony骨子里和Jethro是一个样儿的，他们的顽固和倔强阻止他们被任何东西击倒。他们可能会历经磨难、考验，和常人无法忍受的痛苦，他们也会受伤，也会有脆弱与迷茫的时候，但最终的最终，他们依然会完整而骄傲地站在自己面前，带着夺目的光彩与气势。  
  
Ducky给Gibbs递了一个没事的眼神，看到老友紧绷的面容几乎微不可察地放松下来，而鬼精鬼精的DiNozzo显然没有错过他们之间的交流，他得意地大叫：“我就说的吧，Boss，我没事！”  
  
Ducky决定给Tony泼点冷水，他清清嗓子，“亲爱的Anthony同志，”他拿出了年长者的权威，“我想在上次的不幸之后，我们曾达成过一个小小的协议，那就是你会尽全力好好照顾自己的身体，并在出外勤的时候格外小心——啊，请别和一个老人争论，亲爱的。”他竖起一根手指止住了Tony的辩解。Jethro带 着满意的表情好整以暇地在一旁看戏，“我清楚你想说什么——时间紧迫，人手不够——相信我，我知道。我出过的现场比你见过的姑娘还多，而我真正想说的是， 最起码最起码，你应该在回来以后马上给我打电话，或者直接去医院。我知道最初几个小时是最难受的，昨晚很难熬吧，孩子？”他了然地拍拍年轻人的手臂。  
  
Tony畏缩了一下，弱弱地开口：“虽说是昨晚，但离今天上班也没几个小时了，Duck。实在没必要把你从床上叫起来。”他一边说着，一边不安地瞄着旁边的Jethro。  
  
Ducky看见年长男人的右手微动了一下，那通常是某人被巴后脑勺的前兆。他不知道这两人昨晚的约定是什么，但Jethro在明知Tony不舒服的情况下是绝不会愿意放他独自过夜的，而Tony大概会想尽办法确保自己一个人躲起来。小伙子还太年轻，他还不明白，有时候把弱点展现给别人并不一定是示弱，相反，那是一种信任的表现。但是不急不急，假以时日，他会明白的。  
  
这时Tony又爆出一阵咳嗽。Ducky在老友伸手碰到Tony之前转开了身子，他对自己嘟囔着“我记得特地留了几个吸入器以防万一的……放到哪儿去了呢？”而那声巴头的“啪”，始终都没有传来。  
  
五分钟后，Ducky把‘好容易’找到的吸入器交给‘咳’得面红的DiNozzo，后者腼腆地道了谢，然后就被Jethro打发回楼上去了。  
  
老法医看着年轻人离开的背影，心里感慨万千，其中有心疼，怜惜还有更多的骄傲。他转向身旁的男人，发现对方正瞪着自己。  
  
“他会没事的，Jethro。”Ducky安慰道。  
  
“哦耶，这我知道，Duck。”男人仍然不错神地盯着他，于是Ducky知道。“所以，公务时间了哈？”  
  
他走到灯箱前，打开开关，把X光片插上去，一边娓娓道来：“说实话，我的老朋友，没有人体的其他部分，我很难告诉你更多信息。头盖骨的边缘整齐，有锯齿的痕迹，很可能是被电锯切下来的，它的形状与LA寄来的Paul Baker先生的头部X光完全吻合。而上面的血迹，我推测应该属于另外的人，现在正在Abigail的实验室化验着。  
  
Gibbs听完，开始往外走，Ducky叫住了他。  
  
“Jethro，”他说，稍微提高了嗓音，眼中带着担忧地看向门口的男人，“我知道你们正在和真正的心理专家一起办案，也许轮不到我说什么，但是从我的观察来看，这次的嫌疑人很危险。昨天的爆炸并不旨在取你们的性命，他在挑衅你们，Jethro。处于这种状态下的人精神极不稳定，请千万小心。”  
  
站在门口的男人挑起一边的嘴角，他眯眯眼，拖长了声音道，“啊——你知道么Duck，你才是我们真正的心理专家。”说完转身离去。  
  
就在自动门即将合拢的一瞬，传来了一句：“谢了，Duck。”  
  
Ducky静静地低头微笑：“这就是家人该做的，Jethro。”他对着桌上的头骨，温柔地说，“这就是 **家人** 该做的。”  
 ** _*Donald Mallard_** ** _的视角_** ** _结束_** ** _*_**  
  
  
  
————  
一不留神，Boss和狗狗明确关系了……不过放心，这是篇G，我会G到死  
  
  
 **2.4**  
 ** _*Don Epps_** ** _的视角*_**  
[洛杉矶]  
Don有点担心Charlie——好吧，更正，Don总是在担心Charlie。  
  
小的时候，Charlie总爱迷失在自己的脑袋里，于是Don就得留意，在老弟撞上电线杆或者走到马路中间之前，把他从危险前拽开。而现在，Don不担心他会撞电线杆了，他只是得确保Charlie待在发疯的狙击手的瞄准镜和变态食脑狂的魔掌范围之外。  
  
扯远了，让我们说回正题。Don有点担心自己的小老弟，因为，你知道，Charlie永远是Charlie，他但凡遇到什么问题——只要是在他领域范围内的——总是一猛子扎进去，拽都拽不出来。而现如今，Don算见识到了，原来天才，全是这么个臭德行。  
  
一走进会议室，你会有一种感觉，像是走进了档案和地图的海洋。Reid和Charlie各自盘踞在房间的一角，一个埋首于成堆的档案中，一个置身在地图和电脑间，他们时不时交换几句话。至于内容，Don早学会了一耳进一耳出。  
  
Hotch推开门，探身进来，他先冲Don点了点头，然后叫道：“Reid，连线会议时间到了。”  
  
被点名的博士抬起头，迷迷糊糊地“哼？”了一声，显然没听明白他在说什么。  
  
“Reid。”Hotch眯了眯眼，声音中稍稍带了警告式的严厉。  
  
Reid如梦初醒地跳起来。  
  
“来吧。”Hotch说，“Morgan他们已经在线上了。”  
  
年轻的FBI快速地收拾了几份档案，和Charlie交换了个眼神——Don感觉那在天才之间应该相当于击掌或碰拳头的相互鼓励——然后离开了会议室。  
  
Don走到Charlie身后：“嘿，Chuck。”他轻声道，两手按上对方的肩膀，缓缓揉捏那里僵硬的肌肉。  
  
Charlie抹抹脸，说：“还有更多，Don，那儿还有更多。”他的话语中带着悲伤、失望和困惑不解。这已经超出了数字的范围。关于人性，年轻的数学家总不如他哥哥了解的多。他说，“有些案件，我们甚至不能确定究竟是不是他做的……”  
  
“好了，Charlie。”Don举起右手，盖住弟弟的眼睛，“那儿总是有更多，你该知道的。现在休息一会儿，别去想它。”  
  
卷发青年嘟囔着：“也许我们能预测他的下一步，”却没有反抗哥哥的手。他顺从地向后，把头靠在Don的腹前。  
  
Don能感觉到手心睫毛的扇动，他多想永远这样下去，捂住Charlie的眼睛，不叫他看这世间罪恶。但他不能。因为那样的话，他就不是Don，而Charlie也就不再是Charlie。  
 ** _*Don Epps_** ** _的视角结束*_**  
  
  
  
十八个月 前，印第安纳波利斯市接连发生数起纵火案，造成三人死亡数人受伤。然后突然之间，犯案停止了，时至今日再也没有一起同样手法的案件发生，而警方始终也没能 确定犯罪嫌疑人。这一系列案件中的最后一位受害人，34岁的Jonney Brown先生——他很不幸地被烧死在自己的寓所内——生前是一个护工，曾照料过数位在纵火案中受伤的病人。  
  
几个月后的皮尔市，一名黑帮成员在街头被人枪杀，警方经调查，确定了死者是之前一起街头枪击案的主谋。最终，案件被定性为黑帮仇杀，不了了之。  
  
更早前，内布拉斯加州的奥马哈，警方从密苏里河中打捞出一具高度腐烂的男尸，经DNA辨认，确定为当地一名志愿工作者，平时负责向街头少年们分发药品和食物。  
  
“……”讲到这里，Reid停了下来，脸上出现困惑的表情，“我们还不能确定这个案件有什么联系，它出现在系统中，并表现出极高的关联性，但我们没法把它和其他任何案件连结起来……”  
  
“为什么这么多案子，没一个送到我们手上？”Morgan抱着胳膊，双眉紧皱，通过办公区正中的大屏幕看向自己的另两位同事。Rossi和Emily分别靠在他两侧的桌前。事实上，这虽说是BAU成员间的阶段性会议，McGee和Ziva也在参与名单之中。  
  
“有些案件看起来就像是毫无关联的偶发案件。”Hotch说道，“而有些案件还没有严重到让当地警方向我们求助。”  
  
Rossi摸着胡子问：“能追溯到多久以前，Doc？”  
  
Reid皱皱眉：“不能肯定一个确切的时间。大体上来讲，两年前？”  
  
“看看这些案件，遍布全国各地。”Emily盯着Reid地图上红红蓝蓝的标记，“Reid，你能总结出他的行进路线吗？可以帮助我们推测他的身份职业。”  
  
“现在还很难确定。”Reid翻弄着档案和地图，“我们的计算系统还不完善，因为有太多变量，有些案件我们也不能确定是不是他做的。”  
  
“——至少差点把我们都炸上天的这个确实是他干的。”DiNozzo大步走进办公区，一边说道。还真颇有几分Gibbs的风范。  
  
“Tony！”Ziva叫道，“你还好吧？”  
  
“我、很、 好。就像之前10次我这么说的时候一样。”Tony耐着性子保证，声音听上去还有点沙哑，但确实比原来好了不少，“顺便一提，Ducky给了我这么一个小 玩意，帮助我呼吸。”他抛着手里的吸入器，“所以麦小狗你可以停止用那种好像我快死掉的眼神看我了，放心我会活到你葬礼那天的。”  
  
“不，我才没有！”McGee翻了个白眼，还能讽刺和挖苦说明Tony看来真的没什么大碍。  
  
在那边，Tony自动自发地拿起手柄，调出了两张照片，让Morgan微微眯了眯眼睛。  
  
“我偷听到Ducky给Gibbs的汇报，”年轻的NCIS探员似乎无知无觉，继续说道，“我们的13号头盖骨确实是‘伪Sylar’脑袋上那块——倒不是说这有什么奇怪的，考虑到不是天天都有没脑子的尸体跑来跑去。Ziva！那个炸弹？”  
  
Ziva盯 着Tony看了一会儿，决定这回就让他多享受一阵当Boss的感觉，她说：“那是个铁管炸弹，黑火药，有定时系统，从我们进门开始自动30秒倒计时。不幸 的是，随便什么人都能从互联网上学到制作方法，零件也是满大街都有的那种，没有签名——死路一条。不过Abby在收集上面的物理痕迹。”  
  
“那上面不会有的。”Hotch在屏幕另一边开口，“他太聪明，不会留下证据给我们——除非是他有意。”  
  
“我搞不懂，”Ziva说，“他留下那个头盖骨给我们，然后再把我们都炸飞？”  
  
“他留下那个头盖骨给我们，然后再给我们一个警告。”Rossi纠正道。  
  
“那是礼物。”Reid突然出声，但看他表情显然还沉浸在自己脑袋里。  
  
“Well，我倒宁愿他送劣质红酒和廉价巧克力。”Tony摸着额头上的伤口，皱皱脸。  
  
“啊，不， 不，抱歉——我不是，呃，”博士有点慌乱，不知说什么好，直到Hotch放了一只手在他肩膀上，他深吸一口气，镇定下来，“我的意思是，那块头骨和送给 Dr.Epps的大脑一样，是个礼物。不过显然比起Charlie他更加不信任我们，他认为他能做得比我们好。”  
  
“他在挑衅我们。”Emily指出，“过去近两年来，没人意识到他的存在，他完全隐藏在雷达之下，可是看看这一阵他所做的——他在加速进化。”  
  
“肯定有什么事刺激了他。”Rossi喃喃道，他与Hotch意味深长地对视着，“我们需要更多信息。”他说。  
  
Hotch抿了抿嘴唇。  
  
这时Morgan的手机响了起来：“嘿，Baby girl，稍等一下，我把你换到免提。”然后Garcia的声音就传了出来。  
  
[笨猪~（法语），同志们，我有一个好消息，一个坏消息，一个奇怪的消息。]  
  
“好消息。”Morgan选道。  
  
[唔~ 乐观主义者，我喜欢。好消息是，我知道他是怎么挑选受害人的了——Well，至少他是怎么勾搭上Paul Baker这可怜孩子的。我在回顾Paul Baker的上网记录，发现他经常性地登陆一个Purehorror.com，让我们这么说吧，那是个准变态杀人狂们的天涯社区，你们不会想知道更多的。 总之，当我一登陆那个网站，立马就遭到了木马攻击。感谢我精心修建的防火墙，他没有得逞。于是我追踪那个病毒来源，接下来就是坏消息：那家伙聪明又狡猾。 我没能得手，被他跑了。]  
  
“那奇怪的消息是？”Morgan问。  
  
[奇怪的消息是，当我追踪病毒来源的时候，居然发现还有人和我同道。跟我说实话亲爱的，]Garcia声音甜蜜，可透着股危险劲儿，[你们是不是另结新欢了？]  
  
“呃——”Morgan还没来得及回答，Gibbs走了进来。  
  
“DiNozzo。”银发男人冲大屏幕抬抬下巴，“Abby。”  
  
Tony心领神会，他在手柄上按了两下，Abby的实验室出现在屏幕右下角。  
  
女孩手指镜头，一副兴师问罪的样子：[Abby Sciuto军规第一条，是·什·么？！]  
  
“永远不许对Abby撒谎。”Tony快速回答道。  
  
[Abby Sciuto军规第二条，是什么？]  
  
“永远不许对Abby撒谎。”Ziva和McGee合声。  
  
[完 全正确。]Abby双手叉腰，[不管你们心底有什么黑暗的小秘密，在我问你们的时候，最好痛痛快快从实招来！而就算我不问，你们最好也同样痛痛快快从实招 来！所以，以下是事情经过，我在检查萨姆奇的笔记本电脑，关于里边成堆的血腥录像我就不提了——算你们走运。总之，我发现那家伙原来被人黑了而不自知。而 在我试图追查黑客的源头的时候，发现有人想干和我一样的事。]她猛地一拍桌子，[说！是不是还有人在帮你们？！]  
  
静默，长时间的静默。  
  
半晌后，Morgan的电话里传出Garcia短促而尖锐的问句：[那是谁？]  
  
“咳，”Morgan清清嗓子，“Garcia亲爱的，见见Abby Sciuto。她是NCIS的人。”  
  
Abby眯了眯眼：[我想我们需要谈谈，]她平板地说，[私下里。]  
  
[没错。]Garcia答道。  
  
两人同时切断了通讯。  
  
“McGee，”真正的Boss发话了，“有什么发现？”  
  
“就一分钟，Boss。”一直待在电脑前的McGee快速敲下几个按键，调出一段录像。  
  
他起身走到 屏幕前：“我比较了Ziva从仓库保安那拿到的出入记录和门口的监控录像，这就是出入萨姆奇的库房的车辆。”他指指屏幕上一辆黑色的福特——它正在驶入大 门——然后快进到十五分钟后它驶出的时候，把焦点定格在轮胎上：“我分析了它进入和离开时的底盘高度——这辆车走时比来时至少重了170磅。”  
  
“他运走了尸体。”Emily说。  
  
“能看得清司机的脸吗，McGee？”Gibbs问。  
  
“呃，不。得要用Abby的图像处理程序，那得花上一阵子。不过在那之前，我查了一下这车的牌照。车主叫Rubbin Stan，AKA‘Skinny’，是个当地的皮条客。”  
  
McGee调出Skinny的犯罪记录。警方的大头照上，男人人如其名。头顶上几撮扎眼的黄毛和昏暗的监控录像上司机头上唯一可辨认的特征相映成趣。  
  
“我打赌他们是同一个人。”McGee说。  
  
  
***  
  
  
[Observation Room]  
“啧啧啧。”DiNozzo抱着手臂靠在单面镜前，怜悯地看着审讯室里惶惶不安的瘦小男人。“Gibbs会像碾蚂蚁一样把他碾碎的。”  
  
Morgan同样抱臂站在他旁边，只不过脸上的表情不如Tony轻松：“这家伙不可能是我们的不明嫌疑人。”他皱眉道。  
  
那头，审讯室的门打开，Rossi抱着一叠文件从容走入。他把卷宗轻轻放在桌上，自己越过正对嫌犯的位置，坐到长桌的一端，脸上带着温和有礼的表情，平静地询问男人一些无关紧要的问题。  
  
年长的FBI看上去纯良无害，甚至是和蔼可亲的。不过Morgan清楚得很那只老狐狸心里打的什么算盘。  
  
Tony朝Rossi歪歪头，道：“红脸？”  
而Morgan瞥了眼如老猎手给自己的枪上膛一样优雅地滑进审讯室的Gibbs，笃定地答道：“白脸。”  
  
头一次，这两个人在某一问题上意见一致。  
  
  
***  
  
  
[Interrogation Room]  
“Mr.Stan。”Rossi十指交叉放在桌上，“我的名字是David Rossi，是个FBI——”  
  
“FBI？”男人紧张地嗤笑一下，声音中有藏不住的颤抖，“这看起来可不像FBI的地盘……”  
  
“没错，”Rossi点点头，“我们在和NCIS联合调查一起凶杀案，有几个问题需要问你。”  
  
门喀拉一响，Gibbs手持咖啡杯从容不迫地走入，动作连贯毫无迟疑，显示了绝对的力量和决心。  
  
  
“上周四下午3点到5点之间，你在哪？”银发探员拉开椅子，看都不看对面的男人，冷酷地问。  
  
瘦弱的男人哆嗦一下，不由自主地看向Rossi。  
  
“请回答Agent Gibbs的问题，Stan。”Rossi说。  
  
“我，呃，我和我的一个女孩一起，在Motel。”  
  
“我们这的照片可不这么说。”Rossi打开一个文件夹，把监控录像的照片摆在男人面前，“面部识别系统证实了那就是你。”  
  
“你去那个仓库干什么？”Gibbs声音轻柔，却让人丝毫不敢对他掉以轻心，必须全力以赴应对。因为但凡有点打猎经验的人都知道，最好的猎犬在逮到猎物前都是不叫的。  
  
Skinny开始紧张地抖腿：“OK，OK，”他抽了抽面皮，想扯出个笑，“我帮朋友去拿了点东西，怎么，那也是犯罪吗？”  
  
“不！但企图谋杀联邦探员是！”Gibbs大吼，把仓库爆炸后的照片猛拍在桌上。  
  
“什——什什什么？！”皮条客张大了嘴，惊吓得连抖腿都顾不上了，“那个跟我可没关系！”  
  
Rossi抱起手臂，向后靠在了椅背上，剩下应该就没什么难的了。  
  
Gibbs危险地倾身向前，把萨姆奇和Paul Baker的尸体照片一字排开，对面的男人看了一眼就作出恶心欲呕的表情，豆大的汗珠开始滴下来。  
  
“这个，是仓库的主人。而我们在那儿发现了他的头盖骨。”银发探员气势逼人地指着两张照片道，“几分钟后，”他往前猛地一推仓库的废墟照，“BONG！而你是目前所知最后一个到过那儿的人！”  
  
“不！不是我干的！我什么也不知道！”Skinny惊慌地大喊，完全乱了阵脚。这时你就算问他老妈的三围尺寸，他也会如实以答。“是他找到我说要把‘那玩意儿’处理掉，装在袋子里的！我压根儿没打开看！”  
  
“‘他’是谁？！”Gibbs低咆，让人觉得如果不据实回答他，就会有非常糟的事情发生。  
  
Skinny都快哭出来了：“我不知道！鬼知道他是怎么找到我的！总之他说事前给一千，完事后再给我一千。我想跑趟腿儿就能赚两千块也挺不错的，而且大约也不会被发现，就跟上次一样——”男人突然闭上嘴，脸上的表情越发惊恐。  
  
Rossi坐直身子，不着痕迹地与Gibbs交换了个眼神。年长的NCIS探员稍稍收回了自己的气势，让满屋子的怒火和恐慌缓缓沉淀下来。  
  
就像狂飙时猛然刹车，说漏嘴的男人完全不知道接下来会发生什么，只能在寂静中倍受煎熬。Rossi不急不忙地翻开另一个文件夹，充分利用着时间。他拿出一个女人的照片放在桌上。  
  
“Jessica Baner。她是你手底下的姑娘，今年六月失踪，到现在仍然不见踪迹。”  
  
Skinny又开始抖腿：“Well，她是婊子。说不定卷了哪个客人的钱包跑了……”  
  
“唔，可能。”Rossi低头看着文件，“可我们发现Jessica还有个弟弟，他的银行账户里在6月底突然多出了不小的一笔钱。我们问了他，他说是你给的。我可不知道你是这么好心的人，Stan？”  
  
“怎么？”Gibbs接话，“觉得愧疚了？她想从良你不让？你们吵起来了？你一气之下……”  
  
“不！”Skinny大声打断Gibbs，“我没杀她！我谁也没杀！都不是我干的！Jess她——那是个意外，一个客户做得太过火了，我赶到的时候她已经没气儿了。我们都不知道该怎么办，然后他说叫我把尸体处理掉。他给了我一大笔钱，Well，我说，那真是一 **大** 笔，所以我就把尸体丢进哈德逊河里了……我不知道‘那家伙’是怎么发现这事儿的，他找到我，说只要我帮他一个同样的忙，他就不把这事给抖出去，还给我一笔钱。我想，反正一次也是它，两次也是它，又有钱赚，何乐而不为呢……”  
  
男人在Gibbs的瞪视下收了声，开始意识到大事不妙，他转了转眼睛，小声道：“呃，我想要个律师了……”  
  
“哦会给你个律师的。”Gibbs低头写字，“在你告诉我那个‘做过火’的客人叫什么和‘那家伙’长什么样以后。”  
  
Rossi往单面镜那边瞥了一眼，然后他的手机响了起来——是Hotch。  
  
他给Gibbs比了个手势，走出审讯室，把猎物单独留给了银发男人。  
  
  
***  
  
  
[Observation Room]  
“哈德逊河……哦Boy。”DiNozzo维持抱臂的姿势靠在原位无奈地感叹，“那尸体现在恐怕早从纽约湾冲进大西洋了……”  
  
Morgan则始终面无表情地沉默不语，不过从Tony的方向，能清楚地看到他的腮帮子越绷越紧。  
  
直到Rossi出去接电话，年轻的FBI低咒一声，也怒气冲冲地走出了房间。  
Tony目送Morgan的背影消失在门外，无甚触动地转回头，继续盯着审讯室里的情形，口中喃喃自语道：“果然还是扮白脸最拿手吧啊？老混蛋……”  
  
  
***  
  
  
Morgan在身后合上观察室的门的时候，Rossi刚好讲完“注意安全，Bye。”然后挂断。  
  
年轻人冲口而出：“我们需要一个侧写，现在！”  
  
Rossi挑起眉毛：“我看还不到时机——”  
  
“你听见那个瘦皮猴儿在里面说什么了没，Rossi？”Morgan打断他的话，爆发出来，“他在耍着我们玩儿呢！他把这家伙送到我们手里就像他把那头盖骨送到我们手里一样！他在进化，而且他在不断挑衅我们。他已经失控了，我们得在他做出什么更严重的举动前抓住他！我们 **需要** 一个侧写。”  
  
而Rossi还是那句话，只不过语调更坚定不容置疑：“还不到时候。”他说，“还有一些重要的碎片我们没有拼凑起来。Morgan，你什么时候变得这么急躁冒进？”  
  
“你又什么时候变得让嫌疑人牵着鼻子走？”Morgan抱起手臂，回击。  
  
Rossi眯 眯眼。“Derek，”他说，上前一步，握住了年轻人的手肘。Morgan突然觉得一阵无力感，他知道当Rossi用这种语调说话时，自己必输无疑。“刚 才是Hotch的电话，”年长者解释道，“Reid和Dr.Epps发现了重要的线索，正要赶去了解详细的情况。我们需要这条信息。现在，你干嘛不去帮帮 Emily总结一下我们嫌疑人的路线图呢？”Rossi声音温和，却又不像审讯时的那样充满疏离感。他的拇指轻轻划过Morgan手肘突起的骨节。  
  
Morgan瞪了他好一会儿，然后恼怒地低吼，一把挣开胳膊，转身走开。  
  
门锁发出轻微的咔嗒声。Rossi回过头，发现Gibbs悄无声息地站在身后。  
  
银发男人冲Morgan离去的方向扬扬下巴，说：“狼犬性子野，小心他咬人。”  
  
“啊，”老FBI低低头，双手插兜，不疾不徐地答道，“其实只要找准顺毛的诀窍，他们可是忠心不二的。对了，顺便一提，你的圣伯纳怎么样了？”  
  
Gibbs似笑非笑地挑挑嘴角：“哦他好得很，不劳费心。”  
  
  
  
  
 **2.5**  
近乡情怯。  
  
Reid曾经以为那只是文学作品中笔者臆想出的情感，直到经过上一次的返乡之旅，他才切身体验到这种滋味。  
  
飞机平稳地在平流层中滑行，白云从他们下方掠过，偶尔露初遥远的地面。Reid打开阅读灯，又一次复习着自己早已熟记心中的数据。  
  
一只大手盖住了他眼前的文件。  
  
“Reid，”Hotch坐进他身旁的座位，“还有一会儿我们才降落，休息一会儿，别看了。”看到年轻人露出迟疑的表情，他又问，“怎么，你对自己的结论不确定？”  
  
“不，不。关联性高达91%，我们确定——”  
  
“那就不需要再看了。”Hotch拿走了Reid手中的文件，替他把椅背调低，迟疑了一下，然后将自己脱下来的西装外套盖在了年轻人身上。  
  
Reid在外套底下蜷起双腿，顺从地闭上眼，没一会儿就发出了匀称的呼吸声。  
  
Hotch迫使自己不去想那些缺乏安全感之类的狗屎，侧写分析并不是什么时候都适用的。他把灯光转暗，翻开自己要看的文件，一只手在底下隔着袜子握住了博士棱角分明的踝骨。  
  
“别紧张，Reid。”明知道年轻人听不见，他还是喃喃低语道，“别紧张，只是回家而已。”  
  
  
  
  
[第二章完]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.照样感谢给我录入的F。还有，借用了骨头的‘伪Sylar’一称。


	4. 第三章 LV通话记录

  
_-_ _风紧扯呼。噢伙计怎么搞得？遍地都是_ _FBI_ _。_  
 _-_ _就跟你说不要随便开枪。_  
 _-_ _嘿！我是为了救谁的屁股？_  
 _-_ _我、能、搞、定、的！…好吧，老样子？_  
 _-_ _嗯一会见。对了！给我小心对待我的宝贝儿听见没？要是划花了一道我都跟你没完！_  
 _-_ _去你的吧，混蛋。_  
 _-_ _婊子。_  
 _[_ _卡得儿_ _]_  
                        _——知名不具_  
  
  
  
 **3.1**  
-你好，这里是Gil Grissom，请在‘哔’声后——嘿Gil，抱歉，刚才在洗澡没听见手机。  
-嗨Greg，没关系。我只是想说，一会儿有两名FBI探员会来参与调查前一阵的赌场枪击案，在你来实验室之前，去机场接一下他们好吗？Catherine今天出庭，其他人都出现场了。  
-啥米？！又来！？  
-…有什么问题么？  
-呃——没有。  
-那就好。那么，一会儿实验室见。  
-一会儿见。  
[卡得儿]  
  
**  
  
  
Warrick自己也说不清，究竟爱维加斯什么。  
  
她的缺点，照理说，要比优点多得多。典型的两面派。白天火热，夜里冻人。你口袋满满时殷勤妩媚，穷困潦倒时刻薄无情。她表面上华贵、富丽、艳光四射，暗地里贪婪、丑陋、淫欲横流。她喧嚣吵闹、荒唐无稽，一天24小时，全年无休。  
  
但对Warrick这种半辈子守着她，从未离开超过3个月的人来说，那就是连她的缺点也一并爱了。  
  
这是他的城市。他想他会守护她，再不稍离半步，直至死亡。  
  
Warrick提着工具箱跨下车，一手合上手机。  
  
太阳——巨大的、橘红色，正在缓缓沉入金字塔的后面。  
  
Nick蹲在黑洞洞的下水道口旁边，抬起头，对他挑了挑眉毛。  
  
“是Greg，”Warrick解释道，“Grissom叫他去机场接两个FBI。”  
  
“又来？”Nick皱眉，“哪个案子？”  
  
“Montecito的枪击案。”  
  
“怎么搞的？那种没受害人的无头案居然引得FBI一拨一拨地来？”  
  
Warrick耸耸肩，“我们的尸体在哪？”他环顾四周，问。  
  
Nick指指井口下面，“管道工人发现的，不知在底下呆了多久。”他直起身，道，“要掷硬币么？”  
  
“不。”Warrick迅速地一口回绝。自从某次以后，他就对抛硬币这档子事儿敬谢不敏。他抓住自己搭档的胳膊。  
  
他知道Nick至今仍会在半夜惊醒——大口吸着空气好像快要窒息，他只是不知道这家伙怎么能没神经到那这种事开玩笑。……或者他不是在开玩笑？  
  
“不，”他重复一遍，把搭档拉到身后，“我先下。”  
  
就在Warrick正试图把自己的上半部分也塞进进井口里面的时候，一个女声响了起来：  
  
“嘿，你们不等我就开始了！”  
  
Sara提着箱子大摇大摆地走来。  
  
Warrick咧嘴，“来得正好Sara，你殿后。”  
  
Nick朝天翻了个白眼。  
  
  
  
下水道是个绝好的抛尸地点，那里四通八达错综复杂，尸体可以轻易地在那儿呆上几个月而不被人发现。  
  
这回的尸体还没那么久，看上去不是最糟的，可通道里的气味儿就是另外一回事了。  
  
“哦，可恶。”Sarah咒骂一声，回去又要洗好几遍澡才能除掉身上的臭味。  
  
“死因看起来像是头部重击。”Nick蹲在尸体旁边。  
  
死者被发现时面朝下趴在水沟里，不明情况的工人把他捞上来，当然引起不小一阵骚乱，现在他平躺在石台上，有警员在一旁立了盏照明灯。  
  
“不像是从这个井口扔下来的。”Warrick拿手电照了照沟渠里浅浅的水流，“应该是被前几天那场大雨冲下来的。”  
  
Nick看了眼水流的上游，灯光根本照不远，在那之外就是一片漆黑虚无，他半点儿也不急于一探究竟。  
  
Sara拿出自己的手电，顺着水道往下游走去。  
  
“Dave在哪？”Nick问。  
  
“在这儿……”他们头顶上一个声音答道，仔细听听还能分辨出里面有一丝颤抖。  
  
法医David一手拿着法医箱，正小心翼翼地顺着铁梯往下爬，动作看上去颇具危险性。  
  
“嗨Dave~”Nick愉快地打招呼，“别担心。如果你掉下来，我们会接着你的。”  
  
“我们会？”Warrick笑着挑眉。  
  
“那可不好笑，Warrick。”经过一番努力，David终于安全到达底端，他脚踏着实地，长出一口气，说道，然后被底下浓烈的气味呛了一下，“哦——这里闻起来像是——”  
  
“下水道+腐烂的尸体？说的没错Doc。”Warrick接口。  
  
年轻的法医耸耸肩，开始例行公事。  
  
“白人，男性。没有钱包，没有ID。”他翻翻死者的衣服口袋，厌恶地‘哎唷’一声，把一只蟑螂远远丢进水沟里。  
  
“嘿，小心点Doc。那说不定也是证据呢。”Nick开玩笑道。  
  
Warrick斜楞了他一眼：“对Grissom来说？也许。对我来说？不了谢谢。下次要是遇上解剖蟑螂蜘蛛之类的活儿，就交给你了Nick。”  
  
“死者遭受头部重击，”David继续检查尸体，“很可能导致死亡。…哦嘿，他手里攥着什么东西。”  
  
这时Sara走了回来，“下面50米的地方有一块塑料布，”她说，“很可能是凶手用来包裹尸体的。那是什么？”  
  
掰开死者僵硬的手指，Nick在照了相之后，拿起那件男人到死都紧紧握着的物品。  
  
“是个男款戒指。”Nick说，他凑近灯光，戒面上的黑曜石闪着幽暗的流光。  
  
“看起来贵得很。”Warrick道。  
  
“G.W.”Nick读出戒圈内部刻着得缩写。  
  
“谁是G.W.？”Sara问。  
  
“我有一个更实际的问题，”蹲在尸体旁边的法医举手，他发愁地看了看高高在上的井口，说，“我们该怎么把尸体从这儿弄出去？”  
  
  
  
[TBC]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了纪念CSI本店我被拆散了的两对CP  
> 于是配对是双G，还有WN暗示  
> 另，构思本文时‘知名不具’的那对还是FBI的通缉犯呢，时间啊过得太快

**Author's Note:**

> 开坑于2009年1月27日。


End file.
